She's a Call Away
by Agriel
Summary: An unusual love story about Natsuki Kuga, a call girl in modern times, and the women she falls in love with.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: This is a NatNao fic as the summary indicates. The story revolves around the HiME's lives post-Carnival, specifically 6 years later and I hope you guys enjoy this._

_Disclaimer: Mai HiME is not my property, rabble rabble rabble. It is owned by Sunrise._

* * *

><p><strong>She's a Call Away<strong>

**Chapter 1: I Don't Think So**

"Maybe you have a smoking problem, Kuga."

A soft song was playing on the radio, penetrating the smoky air as two nude figures lazily draped their bodies against the wall. Their creamy chests were exposed and their lower bodies were covered with a thin blanket.

A smooth line of silver smoke escaped her lips as she pulled the cigarette off her mouth. "It's a habit, not a problem." Green eyes looked away from the other woman's scrutiny, and Natsuki, naked as she was, slightly reached over to the dresser and flicked the excess ash off on the ashtray.

Haruka chuckled faintly and as a result, her blondish hair tickled her bare shoulders as they sat side to side on the bed. "Who knew after high school I ended up finding you attractive too." Many years had passed, and the blonde haired beauty became less temperamental. She also improved on her vocabulary use, but the executive director still had her spunk and feistiness, as it'll never go away.

Her comment made the two pause for a moment as both remembered when Haruka and Yukino witnessed Shizuru Fujino in the act of stealing a kiss from a vulnerable Natsuki that memorable day. The blue haired call girl took another drag as she tried to scatter her thoughts of the past away, and her lids draped as she looked back at Haruka. It had happened around six years ago, but the whole roller coaster ride was engraved into Natsuki's brain; she was branded, traumatized by the whole HiME mess. It was bullshit and she needed no reminders. She envied that damn Shizuru Fujino for having selective amnesia, for being so far up her self-denial that she actually regressed all her memories concerning Natsuki and the whole Carnival chaos. Natsuki relaxed and pushed herself down against the wall as she exhaled some more sweet poison.

"We were young. Who really gave a damn when you were shit-talking about lesbians?" Her voice had a slightly deep resonance to it. Natsuki was now fully lying on the bed, and she looked up at the ceiling as she inhaled more cancer into her lungs. After-sex smoke always tasted so minty good against her throat. After all the years passed, Natsuki too had matured; her outer behavior, at least. Her temper slightly diminished and she reacted more in a cool, collected manner rather than always diving into things with blind, angry determination.

"I'm not a lesbian." Haruka defensively barked as she lifted her left leg, straddling Natsuki's waist. "You just fuck as good as a man does." Blonde hair draped and tickled Natsuki's chest as Haruka left a trail of kisses from the middle of Natsuki's collar bone to her stomach.

The blue haired woman placed the menthol cigarette on the ashtray and placed a loose fist on Haruka's hair as the former student council member dove under the sheets on Natsuki's lower body.

Her deeply feminine voice hummed. "Heh. I've always thought you had a major crush on Yukino in high school since you two were always inseparable."

Haruka's head bobbed down between long, slender legs under the sheets, and Natsuki closed her eyes as she put a hand back on Haruka's head with the thin sheets between the touch. As the years passed by, the two were noticeably taller than they were as teenagers. The blue-haired call girl was supposed to be the one giving the pleasure, it was her job and she had a rule of blurting out no sounds of pleasure during a sex session. She was the sex machine, she was the one who was suppose to be the fucker, not the one to be fucked, but she couldn't stop Haruka now. Natsuki bit her lip as she felt a slick tongue caress and explore her inner flesh: her clit and her vaginal lips. She felt the long tongue dance in circles and her strong hand tried to get a better grip of Haruka only to fail miserably as the sheets between them made it hard.

Natsuki only breathed hard and slow in pleasure the whole time Haruka went down on her.

A whole fifteen minutes had passed before Haruka replied. "Yukino was just a childhood friend I felt the need to protect all the time." Haruka wiped her mouth after Natsuki climaxed. She laid her head on Natsuki's stomach and noticed the fine abs she sported and she hummed. "That damn _bubuzuke_ woman whom I've always hated wanted you, and after a while I've always wondered what was so attractive about another girl. Maybe it was my competitive streak towards her, maybe that's why I had started to want you too. But I'm NOT a lesbian, got that, Kuga? That's just disgusting." Haruka looked up and glared at Natsuki, who had a brow arched.

"You don't have to explain to me why you called for me tonight, Suzushiro." Natsuki stuck a finger against Haruka's lips as she tastelessly chuckled, and the blonde woman slowly sucked hard on Natsuki's flesh with her eyes closed. "Are we done?"

Haruka glanced to the side with a look of disappointment on her face. She slowly got off the other naked woman and sat at the bed. Natsuki got up and put on her black leather pants. Her cigarette dangled from her lips and she commenced on buttoning up her white buttoned up shirt. Haruka only stared at the Natsuki's back as hands worked on zipping up her leather pants.

Haruka huffed on the bed and closed her eyes in mild annoyance. She waved her hands in the air. "Yeah, yeah. Your money's over there."

Natsuki walked towards the table and grabbed her hard earned cash for the night. "I'll see 'ya, Ms. Executive Director."

"You're so different now, Kuga. I can't believe you were once that loner high school student." Haruka whispered as she watched Natsuki grab the door handle.

Natsuki paused. "We have to grow up and get jobs, don't we, Suzushiro? I've got other married women to take care of tonight. Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Natsuki pounded her fists against a wall in her apartment and cursed heavily. Images of Shizuru flashed through her head in a movie-like manner of their golden days as high school students in Fuuka. She shut her eyes close as Shizuru teased her, embraced her and kissed her, as she saw Shizuru fall into the depths of insanity during the Carnival and for her to pull Shizuru back out of it only for it to be in vain as Shizuru fell into lunacy once again, but this time in a different form. A lone tear rolled against Natsuki's cheek as her brain reminded her that she might never have Shizuru back, that Shizuru might have chosen to forget her forever.<p>

"_Fuck you, Shizuru. You goddamn coward." _Natsuki harshly whispered as she glared at her reflection. "Fuck you!" She suddenly screamed. Her fist landed heavily on the mirror which shattered into big and small pieces. Blood dripped from her knuckles but she didn't care at that point. "You fucking coward! You fucking… How could you forget me?" Her fangs bared as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Pieces of her mirror still clung against the wall and her distorted face glared fiercely back at her. She was red with anger and she wiped her tear as she huffed heavily. She quickly yanked her pack of cigarettes from the sink and lit it up with her lighter.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Nao! Help me, help me! This stupid gwue won't let my picture stick!" A little kindergarten boy whined on his desk as he stared hopelessly at his school project. His eyes were slightly wet and Nao walked as quickly as she could towards him before he would start to bawl hysterically.<p>

Nao laughed gently as she calmed the child down. "Now, now Usuke." She gently cooed. "Look, I'll get you another glue okay? Hold on."

The little boy hyperventilated as tears rolled down his chubby face. "O-ok Nao-san!"

The other children showed concern for their classmates and curiosity got the better of them.

"What's wong, Usuke-chan, are you having twouble with your picture?" A little girl asked while more kids gathered on his desk.

"Y-yeah but Nao-san's gonna help me r-right now!" He huffed as he tried to stifle his tears.

"Here you go, Usuke." Nao smiled at her student as she placed a new glue bottle on his desk. She then glued his picture of his favorite cartoon character on his construction paper and handed him the bottle. "There, all better. Now can I count on you to finish up your work for today?" The red-haired teacher gently asked as she tried to calm the child from crying even more.

The little boy tried on his new glue and it worked like a charm, causing his face to light up with glee.

_Kids are so easy to please._ Nao quickly thought as she watched Usuke wipe his tears away.

"Yup I'll finish and show this to my mama and papa!" The boy quickly forgot about Nao Yuuki and concentrated on his work while swaying his short legs in the air.

"Good boy." Nao smiled. She then proceeded to check up on the other kids and sighed in relief as she saw that everybody was behaving in her classroom.

It was in the afternoon and Nao was ready to leave her kindergarten school. Her phone buzzed against her coat pocket as she was about ready to open her classroom door and leave. "Now who could this be?" She wearily sighed she grabbed her phone. The caller ID indicated it was Midori.

"Hello?"

"Yooooooo, Nao-chan! Long time no talk! It's been years, son!"

Nao rolled her eyes and felt her inner feistiness swell up against the surface again. "Oh god, Midori. I don't hear from you in years and the moment I do you're plastered."

Midori chuckled heartily on the other line. "So how are you? How's teaching been treatin' ya? I see I rubbed off on you in a good way hehe! Following my footsteps eh?"

Nao smirked and fought the urge to utter a sarcastic comeback. They were older now of course, and Nao didn't have to prove herself to everyone every second of the day. "I've been doing well actually. Teaching little kids is not bad at all. It's actually pretty darn cute." She let out a smile as she thought of her students. "What about you?"

Nao heard rummaging through the other line and she opened her classroom door, walking towards the exit. She slung her purse on her shoulder as she held her phone against her ear.

"I'm hella good! I've been having a blast teaching in the University and Mai actually got a hold of me a few days ago. She says she misses the HiME Sentai crew and we've been thinking.. How's about a –hic- a reunion? It'll be like good old times and come on.. It's been years! We all need to meet up again and have a party and drink now that you guys can!"

Nao blinked her eyes as she pressed a button in her set of keys, opening the doors of her car. She slid inside the seat and paused for a moment as she turned on her vehicle. "Um.. Sure, it's been too long anyway and I haven't seen anybody in forever. I'm pretty damn curious on how everybody looks like now." Nao contemplated if she really wanted to see everybody after all that happened. The redhead pressed on her gas pedal and reminisced in the past until Midori cackled on the phone, interrupting Nao's train of thoughts.

"Yes!" Midori laughed again and Nao sensed that the drunken woman felt victorious. "Now I just gotta call up Kuga since you and she were the only ones left out, hee hee hee."

Nao's eyes widened and her foot accidentally pressed on the break pedal harshly. Her head was yanked backwards as the car behind her tapped her car's bumper.

"What the fuck were you thinking, stopping in the middle of the road you dumb bitch?" An enraged man knocked loudly on Nao's window while Midori was still on the other line.

"So next week I'll see ya- uh, what's with all the screaming?" Midori slurred.

"Hold on, Midori." Nao calmly placed her cell phone on the passenger's seat and quietly rolled down her window. A soft smile formed on her lips as she looked at the fuming man looming over her car.

Her scream pierced the unsuspecting man's ears and he jumped from her ferocity, the murderous look on her face made his face twitch in fear. "Look here, asshole you better calm the fuck down or I'll rip your intestines off with my bare hands! Your car was lightly tapped, bitch, so get over it and give it a new paint job! Now get the fuck out of my face and go back inside your car unless you want me to mess you up too!"

"….So what were you saying again, Midori?" Nao forced out a chuckle as she calmed herself down and glared at the defeated man walking away through her rearview mirror.

"Erm… Looks like you're still that redheaded, red blooded Nao haha… Anyways, next week we should all meet up. Mai and I decided for all of us to go to that karaoke place we –hic- went to a long time ago. Invite whoever 'kay? Mikoto, Sister, Chie, Aoi, Yukino and Haruka are going too, and I think Shizuru and Akira and the other boys as well are going.. Actually pretty much EVERYBODY is going so yeah, I'm not gonna mention everybody's names."

Nao started driving again and swallowed although her throat was as dry as a desert.

_Natsuki Kuga.._

* * *

><p>She stroked her brush gently against the canvas, overlapping the teal acrylic with water to soften its hue. Natsuki quietly sat on a stool before her easel and canvas in her art class amongst the other college students. A male model stood naked in the front of the room and moved every five minutes into a different series of poses. Concentration took her eyes over, and her green orbs switched back and forth on her painting and the naked model.<p>

"_Psst, Natsuki!" _

The blue haired student nonchalantly arched a brow. "What's up?" Her voice was chill and relaxed as she looked at Mai Tokiha, who was blushing furiously next to her. "You're as red as an apple, Mai." Natsuki slightly laughed at her long time friend who was flustered at the moment.

"Shut up." She hmphed and pulled on her orangeish locks as she blushed some more. "This is so embarrassing!" A look of distress took over her face, and Natsuki chuckled loudly before their fellow students glared at them.

"Don't tell me this is your first time looking at male genitals.." The blue haired woman stroked her thin brush in amusement as she continued to chuckle at her friend.

Mai slumped her shoulders in defeat and sighed from her confession. "I-it is.. I can't believe this is our project for today. This is so sad.. Well, anyway! Are you going to Midori's party at that karaoke place? I heard she invited Tate and Reito…" The redhead drabbled on about the two as she and Natsuki added more colour to their artwork.

"Hm, I don't know." Her green eyes had a look of nostalgia. "I don't really think I have time since I'm busy with school and my job."

Mai glanced sideways at Natsuki and tensed her brows. Her voice was quieter and more serious, and she turned her body to face Natsuki's. "Natsuki… You can do so much better than being a… call girl." Her eyes didn't falter from staring straight into Natsuki's.

The green eyed woman stared back at Mai with a look of disinterest casted on her face. A faint, crooked smile crept up on her lips. "Mai. I told you a thousand times and this will be the one-thousand first. I get paid good money since it's mostly rich, middle-aged women who want an affair that calls me, and I'm not a street walker like a normal prostitute. I get to pick who I service and I'm not dumb enough to get an STD from all the women I bang. Plus, sex is a hobby of mine, and so are women."

A shocked look took over Mai's face as her jaw hung open. Her blue-haired friend resumed her painting and stroking and Mai twitched her brow. She started working on her paint brush again, and attempted to repress her blush. The two had been close friends ever since their first encounter at the ferry, but Mai still gets startled by Natsuki's blunt behavior.

"Just don't do anything stupid with these women, Natsuki. And I think it'll be pleasant if we all have a reunion, so I do hope you show up."


	2. Chapter 2

__**Chapter 2: Nothing Gained**

_Flash._

_Flash._

_Flash._

Natsuki lazily glared at the flashing lights as she covered her eyes with her hand. Her bare back showed as she positioned herself lying on her stomach, a lollipop stick loosely hanging between her lips. "Delete those; you have no use for them." She closed her eyes as blue strands cascaded down her face.

"But you look rather dashing right now. I can't explain it." The woman stood before the bed and giggled as she captured the tall, naked girl in different angles. "You're handsome but gorgeous at the same time. That's probably why you're so popular with your… clientele. Am I right?" She inched the Polaroid away from her face, revealing her icy blue eyes that admired the beauty lain before her. The automatic pictures were spewed from the rather bulky looking camera and scattered all around the floor along with neglected pieces of clothing and underwear.

"I didn't know I'm so popular." Natsuki placed her thumb and index finger on her lollipop and removed it from her mouth as she murmured sleepily, a lopsided smile plastered on her face.

The blonde woman's eyes saddened from Natsuki's fake smile, but didn't falter. "Ah. Stop pretending to be coy. It doesn't suit you." The naked photographer walked sultrily towards Natsuki before bending and sliding a finger against a lean, bare back with blue strands astray. Natsuki stirred from the slow, sensual touch and flipped herself over to face the woman who was now straddling her. She placed the lollipop back in her mouth, which dangled crookedly, and proceeded to caress and grope the attractive blonde's breasts with one hand. The blonde inhaled deeply from the touch and without thinking pressed her hefty bosom against Natsuki's face. The blue haired girl quickly removed her lollipop before commencing on encircling the woman's right nipple with her slick, wet tongue while her right hand formed a fist in the blonde's mane. The photographer moaned deeply into Natsuki's throat from the blue haired woman's forcefulness, and Natsuki couldn't breath another breath as the sizeable breasts suffocated her face.

Natsuki flipped the woman and was now on top of a gasping blonde. Her long, blue strands fell like curtain and tickled the other woman's face. Natsuki was about to land a kiss on her begging lips, until-

"Mama?"

Natsuki paused and looked sideways while still pinning the other woman down on the bed. Her green eyes locked with a little boy's who was standing in the now open doorway. She then quietly looked away with a stoic expression on her face and started to pick up her clothes from the floor. After getting fully dressed, she quietly strode past the child in the doorway, leaving a naked, dumbstruck mother to deal with her child, who was wondering what she was doing with another woman.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Kuga-san."<p>

A calm voice rang against Natsuki's unsuspecting ears as she sat on her school bench with a sketch-pad on her lap and a cigarette dangling on her lips. The voice dripped with the obviousness of a Kyoto accent, and Natsuki looked up to witness a face she could never forget.

The sun illuminated the shorter woman's caramel brown hair, giving it a golden hue. Cherry blossoms fell like rain around them, and Shizuru smiled sweetly after her greeting.

"Good morning, Fujino-senpai." Natsuki, after the friendly greeting, looked back down again and continued to sketch.

A look of curiosity shone on ruby eyes which widened alongside her mouth. "Oh. What have you been drawing this whole time, can I see?" Her caramel hair rested on her shoulders which were clothed with a casual looking T, but she managed to make it look girly and somehow sexy. Her hips were hugged with blue jeans which were slightly ripped, and Shizuru linked her fingers behind her and bowed to catch a glance of Natsuki's art work.

Natsuki inhaled her smoke and smiled charmingly as green meets red, and she flipped her sketch pad for Shizuru to marvel on. Natsuki's smile was faint and subtle, as if it hid a secret Shizuru didn't know. "What do you think, Fujino-senpai? Do you like it?" Green was then hidden by her lids as she continued to smile magnetically, and Shizuru joined Natsuki as she sat alongside the taller, blue haired girl.

She stared in curiosity at the drawing of a man sitting with fruits and knives sprawled all over a dinner table. The unknown man slumped his head in depression against his palm as he contemplated whether to choose violence or the pleasures of food. The background was gloomy and roughly sketched, and Shizuru giggled softly after analyzing the picture.

"Hn. This is interesting." Shizuru scratched her cheek as she absorbed what she thought of Natsuki's message on the paper. "It seems he's distraught on the choices he has made, and the choices he will eventually have to make." Her voice flowed melodically through Natsuki's eardrums while a soft smile stretched her red lips.

Natsuki crushed her cigarette before throwing it away in the trash can next to the bench. Her cheerful demeanor made her eyes curl upward as they closed, which matched her smile. "Good guess, senpai, but not quite." She closed her sketch pad which earned a disappointed pout from the upper-classman. Green eyes darted to penetrate red, and Natsuki spoke with a swirl of unknown emotions in her voice. "The man isn't distraught on the choices he had made, but rather the choices his loved one had made. He's dragged into a dark corner in his mind, and the knives and fruits are his consolation. Blades and ripe, delicious things. Those are his friends."

Shizuru's eyes widened and her lips hung in the air as she processed Natsuki's interpretation. The blue haired woman stood tall from the bench and her black, long sleeved shirt contrasted with her blue tresses. Shizuru could only look at the disappearing back of the tall woman after Natsuki said her "Have a good day, Fujino-senpai."

* * *

><p>"<em>Nao.<em>"

"_Nao Yuuki."_

"_Aren't you tired?"_

"_Let's have some fun." _

"_Nao!"_

Nao gasped loudly as she sprang up from her bed. Sweat blanketed her forehead in the dark and she held onto her heart, which was drumming a fast beat. She huffed loudly and looked around her dim room.

_Goddamn it. These voices can't stop. They don't stop. Why don't they leave me alone? Haven't I atoned for my sins already? After all these years?_

She removed her blankets and walked towards her kitchen, gulping down cold water to wet her dry mouth and calm her wailing heart. She lived in solitude in a humble apartment, and she intended to keep it that way. She wiped the sweat off her brow with her forearm as she sighed and returned to her bed. She hugged an extra pillow tightly as she curled into a fetal position, ignoring the voices that haunt and taunt her. She shut her eyes tight and thought of better things. And better days.

* * *

><p>"Natsuki K-U-G-A!"<p>

"Chie. Aoi. It's been too long." Natsuki bared her teeth as she grinned, meeting the dynamic duo halfway and giving each of them a hug.

"Holy crap, Kuga! You've grown quite tall, haven't you? Hehe. Of course, I've grown too." Chie measured her height against the other woman's as she grinned, and the three entered the karaoke place that brought memories.

"Oh wow, Natsuki. You've grown to be a real looker indeed. You were pretty then, but wow." Aoi slightly blushed, making Chie a little jealous.

The blue haired woman chuckled calmly as they walked towards their reserved booth. "You two are still inseparable. Chie still looks like a handsome boy while you look like a fair maiden." Natsuki slightly looked down at Aoi, who giggled while Chie rubbed the back of her head shyly.

"What's up guys?" Midori yelled as the three finally joined the crowd before them. Reito and Tate conversed with Mai and Mikoto, and Haruka was wrestling the mic away from Midori, causing Yukino to stammer and attempt to break off their struggling. Akira was eating in a boyish manner right next to a laughing Takumi, and Miyu sat quietly in a corner sipping a shot of sake. Akane and Kazuya were off in their own worlds and Shiho joined Akira and Takumi as they enjoyed their sushi. The rowdy crowd looked up to greet the three. Takeda, who sat in between Reito and Tate, blushed as he saw Natsuki, which he hasn't seen in almost six years.

"Long time no see, guys!"

"Holy crap! You all look so much older and mature!"

"Haha! Chie looks dykier than ever!"

"Shiho, you still have octopus hair?"

"Akira's a girl?"

A sea of comments, laughter and teasing flooded the room alongside karaoke tunes and broken pitches. Natsuki, after greeting everybody, ignored glances and stares as she strode and dodged the sitting crowd and joined Miyu in the corner.

"Kuga. Don't you want to socialize with Tokiha and her spiky haired sidekick, or the rest of them?" The sky haired woman sipped her sake some more with her eyes closed.

An amused smile found its way on Natsuki's lips as she bent to grab a shot of sake and downed it in one gulp. A sharp inhale passed through gritted teeth and Natsuki cringed from the heat that slid down her throat. Miyu chuckled at Natsuki's facial expression.

"Is it against your personal rules to talk to the likes of me?" Natsuki asked without sharing eye contact. The chattering in the background competed with one another, and she felt a slight dizziness graze her head.

Miyu, whose cheeks were flushed from God knows how many shots she took, seemed to loosen a bit on the booth she sat on. She folded her legs in a ladylike manner and faced Natsuki with amusement glistening in her scarlet eyes. "The likes of you," Miyu's lips puckered as she pronounced the letters deliciously, while her cheeks were still delicately flushed. "are the ones I carefully avoid."

"Yuuki-san?"

The redhead looked from where the sweet voice came from, and a jolt of uneasiness paralyzed her spine for a second.

Shizuru Fujino stood before her outside the karaoke bar, and the two stood still as they studied each other. The caramel haired woman was still slightly taller than Nao, but the two had grown much taller compared to their younger days.

"Fujino. It's been a while." The redhead was ready for Shizuru's venom, which never came. Instead, she was treated with casualness and politeness.

"Yes, it has been. I came a little late, as you can see, but I'm glad I'm not the only one." Shizuru joked, and to Nao's surprise, there wasn't a hidden meaning, a hidden emotion behind Shizuru's words. They were what she had said, and Nao was perplexed that this was the kimono-clad woman that almost ended her existence so long ago.

The redhead sputtered a laugh and urged for Shizuru to walk inside with her. "I'm glad I'm not the only one as well." A relaxed smile overcame Nao as she comfortably walked alongside Shizuru. The two walked towards a rather rambunctious crowd before them, and their friends before them stared in awe at the two beauties standing side to side by each other.

A roar of greetings, jokes, teases and compliments bombarded the caramel and red haired women who stood awkwardly before the crowd.

Nao scanned the booth and checked that everybody was there except for that traitorous, deceitful Sister Yukariko. She spotted Miyu in the dim corner who shifted her body against someone else's. The other body stirred and pushed Miyu against the booth, and Nao quickly looked away as Natsuki drank second-hand sake from Miyu's mouth.

She noticed that Shizuru was looking at Natsuki's direction as well, and anger welled up in the pits of Nao's stomach both from Natsuki's lewdness and for Shizuru staring at Natsuki and Miyu.

The rest of their peers and friends didn't notice Natsuki's perverse act as they were still dazzled from the two beauties who were still standing awkwardly from being asked too many questions, which Nao answered half-mindedly. With a feeling of warmness slowly creeping on her cheeks, the redhead quickly excused herself and strode awkwardly to the restroom. Natsuki slurped the droplets of sake from Miyu's lips as she eyed Shizuru who stole glances towards her, and _Nao Yuuki_… Nao Yuuki, who did the same thing Shizuru did, but walked off angrily afterwards.

_That little girl grew in more ways than one. _Natsuki examined as she watched Nao's back appear smaller and smaller.

"Hi, Fujino-senpai. I wasn't expecting you to be here." Natsuki greeted as she casually wiped the drop off her lips.

Shizuru positioned herself between Reito and Takeda, who were across from her and Miyu but not directly in front of them. "I didn't know you were invited too." Midori started singing crookedly, much to Mai's disappointment. "Ara. Hello, Greer-san."

Heat from the alcohol flushed Natsuki's face and she quickly stood. "Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom."

Shizuru, Takeda and Miyu stared as Natsuki walked away.

Nao opened the bathroom stall only for a sudden urge to close it shut again hit her. She paused as she saw a startled Natsuki's reflection stare directly at her. The taller woman's face dripped with cool water, and Nao felt naked under her green gaze.

Her annoyance took the better of her, and Nao walked towards the sink next to Natsuki's to wash her hands. "What are you looking at, Kuga?"

Natsuki, who clearly had a greater growth spurt than the latter, wiped the wetness off her face. "My line of sight forces me to look at the crown of your head." Natsuki nonchalantly teased without eye contact.

The sure implication of her being short made Nao blush in anger. "Fuck off." The redhead stomped away from Natsuki and headed towards the door. "There's something wrong with your precious Shizuru. Maybe this time she actually came around and heeded my advice."

Natsuki's eyes sharpened as the two paused.

A sadistic smile crept on Nao's lips. "Did she finally get the counseling she desperately needed?"

A strong hand gripped Nao's arm painfully and the redhead winced. Natsuki glared down at her, green versus green, and Natsuki lowered her head to be leveled with Nao's.

"Nao Yuuki, if you needed a fucking, all you had to do is call me." Natsuki's other hand squeezed enough pressure on Nao's skirt to release a jolt of pleasure from between her legs, and Natsuki's lips purposely inched closely against Nao's. Her warm breath made Nao a little moist against her will, and the redhead couldn't react in time against the invading hand between her legs. "There's no need to be so vile when you can just take all that I give you with open legs and whimper for more."

Nao's eyes widened from Natsuki's offensive words, and even more so from the fingers that started to move against her skirt's thin fabric. Nao _was _similar to Natsuki. Was. When she was fifteen, she would lure pedophiles into her web of deceit and rage, but to actually touch them… Nao wasn't as dirty as she made herself seem to be. She was still a virgin. She was a tease, that much is true, but she would never throw herself in the mouths of hungry wolves like some piece of marinated meat. "Fuck y-" The redhead pathetically uttered before the fingers skillfully dodged her skirt and found itself tickling her moistening panties.

The two stood quietly in the middle of the restroom except for Nao's ragged breathing. She felt her hidden flesh quickly burn from the shameless fingers, and Nao stiffened as Natsuki found her clit. The redhead furrowed her brow and she knew she had to stop this madness before it completely overwhelmed her. Her arms shakily, yet with determination, weakly pushed against Natsuki's chest, and the blue haired woman stopped her momentum.

Like a deer in headlights, Nao stared at Natsuki, this woman who wasn't the innocent high school girl she once knew. She stood helplessly as her skirt was ruffled, and Natsuki gave an innocent, almost childish smile as she whispered sounds to Nao. The redhead took a second to process what Natsuki was rambling were words, more specifically, numbers.

"..….Six Seven One. Eight nine eleven."

Nao gritted her teeth in embarrassment. The heat in her cheeks only intensified as she realized she was still shakily holding on to Natsuki's shirt. She looked down on the floor, at Natsuki's shoes, and loosened her grip.

Natsuki didn't bother to wash her tainted hands. "It seems like only yesterday we were all singing stupidly with ridiculous outfits. See you outside, Red." Natsuki walked away as if nothing happened, and the door shutting gave Nao a sense of safety from Natsuki's touch.

Nao quickly splashed water on her fuming face before going back outside. As she walked towards the rowdy crowd she barely realized that Natsuki didn't bother to clean her fingers up. The thought almost made the redhead trip, so she quickly sat herself right next to Shizuru, who escaped Reito and Takeda's clutches and quickly averted her eyes off Natsuki, who was licking her fingers.

"That was some good sushi, Mai." Natsuki loudly declared as she gulped another tasty piece with her soiled, dirty fingers.

"It is! Ah, my Mai-chan is amazing as always." Mikoto, Reito and Tate announced loudly, and Mai blushed as the three casted annoyed glances at each other.

Haruka darted obvious glares at an oblivious Shizuru and hmphed. The blonde then stuck a tongue out at Natsuki, who was sitting far away from her. "Oh, _the_ Natsuki Kuga giving out compliments? Wow, there really is a first time for everything."

Natsuki laughed cheerily as she licked some wasabi off her fingertips. "Don't make me throw some of this green goo on your eye!"

Nao crossed her arms and glared at the blue haired woman, who was putting on a cheerful façade for everybody. It worked on all of them except for her. She might not have heard or seen that Kuga for years, but she knew better. The redhead rolled her eyes before Midori shoved the mic in her face.

A new wave of laughter, bickering and teasing arose as Nao shook her head in resistance. "Oh, hell no! I haven't sung in forever and you know I suck at it, Midori!"

"Do it, Yuuki-san!" Shiho and Tate egged her on. Everybody chuckled lightheartedly, and most were now buzzed, if not a little intoxicated from all the sake, singing and merrymaking. The crowd enjoyed everyone's company, and unfortunately for Nao, she sang out-of-tunely with the most energetic audience one could have. A sea of eyes were all on her, and she couldn't help but notice the magnetic green eyes that stared her down, so far away in the dark.

_Kuga. You're even more repulsive than how you were when I first met you._

* * *

><p>Hammer hitting against a nail, the banging and clanging in the school hallway annoyed Nao to no end. The hot blooded teacher quickly stopped sliding her chalk against the board and gently commanded the children to behave. She stomped towards the source of the noise after closing her classroom, and her stomach flipped and churned as she saw the tall figure perched on a ladder. Natsuki, unaware of her spectator, had her hair in a ponytail and hammered a board away on the wooden wall. Buckets of paint were placed near and under the ladder, and Mai interrupted Nao's gaze as the bustier redhead walked towards Natsuki and the teacher.<p>

"Yuuki-san? What're you doing here, you can't be in our class.." Mai smiled cheerfully as she handed a bucket of green paint towards Natsuki, who uttered a 'thank you'.

Blinking her lids twice, Nao cleared her throat before answering. "I work here. As a teacher." Not knowing what to do or say next, Nao looked up and addressed to Natsuki, who was painting the finishing touches on the artwork which was now plastered on the wall. "What're you two doing here?" Nao glared at Natsuki's side in curiosity.

Mai giggled as she wiped the sweat off her brow. A purple bandana stylishly wrapped itself around the busty woman's head, and she placed a hand on Nao's shoulder. "We're doing this for extra credit in our class. Our teacher, odd as he is, wants us to do some community work and I found that this school's principal needed some colorful touches in his kindergarten."

"Nao Yuuki, a kindergarten teacher. How cute." Natsuki smiled faintly as she descended down the ladder and proudly admired Mai's and her artwork. It was a painting of faceless kids and animals playing together. The mix of acrylic and oil gave it a weird hue. Mai stood alongside her fellow classmate and grinned at their work.

The teacher avoided eye contact from Natsuki, addressing Mai instead. "That's really good, Tokiha." The redhead muttered distractedly as she gazed at the decoration.

Natsuki accidentally glanced at Nao, who instinctively searched for a distraction. Placing her hand on Mai's shoulder, Nao smiled at the other woman. "I have to go, little kids can't behave for more than two minutes. It was nice seeing everybody again yesterday."

"Yes, it was fun." Mai giggled. "We hope to see more of you in the future, _Nao_."

* * *

><p>A scalpel slid dangerously against Natsuki's back.<p>

"Why don't you chastise me already? I almost lost it yesterday at that party. But most importantly I lost it last week after we got together." Natsuki voiced lowly as she stood straight with a blindfold snug around her head. A pair of black pants hung snugly on her hips, which had a faint, feminine 'v' shape trailing downwards. Chains bind her hands together behind her back, and Haruka played with the blade against Natsuki's shoulder blades.

"It's that damn Fujino again, wasn't it?" Haruka looked down to the side, a looming anger slowly overtaking her just from the woman's name escaping her lips. "Why can't you just forget her like she forgot you?" The thin, sharp blade grazed down Natsuki's spine. "She's cruel, Natsuki. She's the one truly punishing you, not me."

A trail of fresh blood dripped in a straight line down Natsuki's spine, but the bound woman showed no reaction.

"She punishes me, like how she's punishing you. But truly…" Haruka bent over and lapped the line of blood off Natsuki's entire back in one long lick. "You're the one who's playing the snake charmer here."

Natsuki quietly bent on her knees and placed her head sideways against Haruka's flat stomach. Her bound arms made no efforts of resistance, and she snuggled her cheek against the warmth of the blonde's skin as melted candle wax dripped on her back wound. Haruka tilted a candle, which she held on her other hand, and Natsuki rubbed her cheek against the warm stomach as the molten liquids dripped and scalded her raw cut. The liquids quickly turned into solid wax within seconds.

"You're like a mother that scolds me." Natsuki voiced lowly as Haruka stood still and wrapped her arms around Natsuki in her kneeled form.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nao. Psst, Nao."<em>

"_Hey, Nao."_

"_How does it feel to be tainted?"_

"_Aren't you tired?"_

"_Why didn't you just kill us off? You want to, don't you?"_

"_Why don't you kill us?" _

"_I would've killed us already if I were you!"_

The clock ticked and tocked loudly in the dimness of Nao's bedroom as she snapped her eyes open in cold sweat. Her frantic breathing got heavier and raspier as a jolt of fear paralyzed her. Her heart fluttered quickly in an aimless beat, and her terror grew larger every second. She hyperventilated, her heart, her chest was heavy, and she felt she couldn't breathe. Panic surged through her system, and Nao quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialed the first number her frantic mind could think of.

"This is Kuga. Who is this?"

"It's… It's Nao. Yuuki Nao."

There was a pause.

"Where are you, Nao, Yuuki Nao?"

A pained whimper escaped her lips as she couldn't control her tears from shedding. This was no time to make fun of her, which added to Nao's frustration. "Fuck you. Fuck you Kuga." Her whispers dripped with malice and helplessness, and Nao's face contorted as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You will. Tell me where you are, and you will."

Minutes had passed and a roar of a motorcycle's engine filled the silence of Nao's night. She quickly ran towards her window and saw Natsuki look up at her. She leaned against her vehicle with her helmet on her hand, and green eyes looked up in the dead of night to connect with Nao. A sly smile crept on Natsuki as she continued to stare at a disheveled Nao. "Aren't you going to let me in, teacher? Maybe you'll teach me a thing or two."

"Climb that tree. Over there." Nao bluntly pointed at the tree where Natsuki parked her bike under.

"So commanding." Natsuki teased as she quickly climbed the branches and perched herself on Nao's windowsill. She stepped down and inched her body against Nao's. "Tell me what to do, Nao."

Natsuki stared at the back that strode towards the bed. Automatically, Natsuki started stripping as she followed Nao, the moonlight their only guide. The blue haired woman was topless and was about to unzip her pants before Nao muttered quietly on the bed. "No, keep it on." The redhead pulled her blanket on her and laid on her side, her back facing Natsuki, who stood before the bed quietly in confusion. "Sleep with me tonight. Be with me. Please." The helplessness of her voice was muffled but Natsuki understood clearly. "I'll pay you. Just.."

Hesitating at first, Natsuki laid on the bed and covered her lower half with the blanket. She was almost spooning Nao, but Natsuki sensed she didn't want sex nor physical touch. Or Nao just might be unsure. Natsuki swallowed and hovered a palm over Nao's hips. "Should I hold you?" The gentle whisper made Nao's nerves calmer, her breathing less ragged.

"Only if you want, Kuga." Nao gulped. A sense of comfort slowly but surely held her heart in a slower pace, and her fear drifted away.

The two bodies breathed and whispered in the dark, except for the bluish hue that the moon offered them.

"Control me, Nao. Tell me a command."

Natsuki's palm still hovered inches away from Nao's hips, and hot breath heated Nao's neck. The weird way Natsuki talked to her made Nao's loins ache much against her will.

"I called you because I didn't know who else to call." Nao whimpered painfully as Natsuki's breath hitched, indicating the taller girl was getting as turned on as she was.

Nao's breath grew heavier, in sync with Natsuki's. "If you call me pathetic, Kuga, I'll cut you. I mean it." The redhead huffed and fought the urge to whimper and moan from their close contact.

Natsuki's palm was still floating atop Nao's hips, and her jade eyes glowed in the dark. "My hand and body wants to know whether to ravage you or not. What do you want for it to do… Nao?" More hot breath attacked Nao's neck and ears, and finally succumbing into the night's dark temptation, Nao whined pathetic excuses for words.

"God.." Nao formed a fist, holding her bed sheet tight against her trembling fingers. "Hold me." Heat rose to Nao's cheeks and down to her panties. Natsuki smiled in the dark, inching herself against Nao's back as the two finally spooned. Natsuki's patient hand landed and caressed Nao's clothed hips and buttocks, exploring Nao's mature curves and crevices.

"Anything else?" Teeth gently grinded themselves against Nao's earlobe, causing the redhead to squirm and whelp from the multiple touches she was receiving.

"Touch me." Nao's head spun with adrenaline, intense arousal, and fear. She feared this would me a mistake, a very stupid mistake. Natsuki Kuga, this woman she hasn't seen in so long, popped back into her life and she summoned this demon, this succubus that she herself commanded to devour her. Nao didn't make sense to herself in this moment. Her celibacy, her purity, her virginity hang in the line as hands groped, caressed, pinched, invaded and violated Nao's writhing body underneath her clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: Well, this is the 3rd chapter. _

_Crage: One of these days I'll write a Shiz/Nat fanfic, but for now I'll pursue this Nat/Nao fic. There's many characters in Mai-hime with the potential of being in a relationship and I'd like to experiment with that.  
><em>

_For the people that like Nat/Nao, I hope you enjoy this and reviews are appreciated and partly my motivation, but in the end, this is for fun and as long as readers appreciate this then it's all good. :D_

_The chapter title was inspired by Nirvana's 'Heart Shaped Box', I can feel the vibe of the song matching Nao and Natsuki, but I want this to have a happy (non-angsty ending). _

_Also, psychological wise, the Oedipus-complex (mother-complex) is pretty much the sexual attraction a child harbors for their mothers. It was first distinguished Sigmund Freud, and seeing as how Natsuki was motherless, it shines a little bit of light on why she chose the path she did: of her being a call girl._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Eat my Cancer<strong>

"_Why can't you see that I love you with all that I am? Is that not enough for you? Should I rip my heart out and give it to you on a golden platter? What do you want me to do?" Natsuki hurled a scream that scratched her throat raw, spit spewing from her roar. Her eyes were glazed with tears ready to burst out, and she glared helplessly at Shizuru, who sat on her knees with a look of helplessness in her scarlet eyes. Natsuki knelt before her, her chest rising and falling from her hopeless rage, and feeling desperate, the blue haired girl hugged Shizuru tightly with all the strength she could muster. The tension in the air was nauseating, the dojo, which was beautifully decorated with a Zen garden outside, was wide and spacious yet it made Natsuki disgustingly claustrophobic. _

"_I'm sorry, Natsuki. I can't take it… I can never have you. I have to forget you. I have to." Shizuru trembled as Natsuki released her, a look of shock and despair obvious in the younger girl's face. "You will never love me as I do you. I can never have your soul, your heart. I'm so unstable I don't know if my heart can take it." Shizuru's shoulders shook as she covered her eyes with her palms. Tears rolled down from the hidden scarlet orbs, and Natsuki froze, a statue who witnessed her star-crossed lover sink and drown into the brinks of despair. "People can die from a broken heart, Natsuki. And what you have been doing was rip each muscle off my heart from fiber to fiber." _

_Natsuki's watery eyes widened, her mouth agape from Shizuru's heart wrenching words. Before she could utter another word, strong arms hooked themselves under her armpits and yanked her to stand up. Her knees were weak, and she couldn't find it in herself to stand up properly. She limply stared down at Shizuru as the black-suited man that supported her spoke coldly. "You are done here. Miss Fujino ordered us to specifically look out for you, Kuga. She doesn't want to see you. Can't you put that in your numb brain?" _

_Natsuki exhaustedly stared at Shizuru, who stayed still in her kneeled form, and she didn't look up as she heard multiple footsteps from the wooden floor. _

"_Get up, Shizuru. The hypnotists are here." An aged man in a suit was accompanied by more security guards behind him. His tone was cold and snappy, and Shizuru quickly stood up. He placed a wrinkled hand gently on Shizuru's shaky shoulder, urging her to follow them to the door. Natsuki was being ignored, and she couldn't care less. But for Shizuru to walk away from her like she's nothing but dirt, Natsuki struggled with her newfound adrenaline and broke free from the man's grip. She landed a jab on the suited man's face, and her knuckles connecting with his nose made a disgusting cracking sound. Blood automatically oozed from the man's disfigured nose bridge and nostrils and Natsuki quickly threw a second punch against his temple which rendered him unconscious. "Why are you doing this, Shizuru? You're the only one I have in this world and you'll quickly abandon me to save face?" Natsuki's fists tightened, her nails digging against her palms. She stood a stride away from Shizuru and the suited men, and the Kyoto girl's eyes saddened even more from the sight of Natsuki begging for her to stay. A degraded smile etched Shizuru's lips as she looked at Natsuki one last time._

"_I'll have to look forward to meeting you for the second time, Natsuki. Maybe next time I will not entangle you into the darkness that is me."_

"Saeko. Say my name." A whisper.

"Natsuki!"

Natsuki suckled on supple breasts as fingers penetrated hot, wet folds, inciting a moan from the squirming woman beneath her.

After clothing her naked self and shutting the door, Natsuki rode her motorcycle underneath the sunrise.

* * *

><p>"You had sex with a woman named Saeko? Do you have a mother complexion, Natsuki Kuga!" A slight blush crept on Haruka's face as the two sat on chairs outside a restaurant.<p>

A cigarette drooped loosely from Natsuki's lips as looked up at the bright sky. "It's 'mother complex'."

"_Com-plex._ Whatever. No wonder most of your clients are … mothers." Haruka harrumphed before sipping her iced coffee. Her light purple eye shadow was perfectly shaded on her lids. She folded her legs underneath their lunch table, and she looked at a sleepy Natsuki with stern, purple eyes, her lips begging to smile. "Does that make me your sugar mommy?"

Natsuki smiled goofily, causing her cigarette to point in a slightly changed angle, and placed her fingers against her leaning temple delicately. "You're only two years ahead of me, but you _are_ quite generous. So I guess you are my sugar mommy. Who knows, maybe I'll eventually fall in love with you." Natsuki sipped her coffee as she sat on the chair in a laid back manner. "Seeing as you're so nurturing and protective. Like the mother I never had." Natsuki's seductive smile almost made Haruka sputter her coffee and do a spit take.

"God, Kuga!" Haruka furrowed her brow and wiped her delicate lips with a napkin. She tried to hide her blush underneath the piece of paper, which muffled her words. "Don't say things like that so light heartedly. I don't want to believe a joke you always tell me." The blonde turned her head to the side shyly.

Haunting green eyes stopped time as it connected with purple orbs. Hands grabbed on to Haruka's shoulders, and Natsuki placed a kiss on Haruka's unsuspecting lips. "Take care of me, my beloved Suzushiro, and I'll humor you to no end."

* * *

><p>Nao snapped her eyes open from the warmth of the sunlight that tickled her skin. With dazed eyes, she looked around her empty room, trying to recollect her memories and panic surged through her body as she uncovered her blanket. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw her body fully clothed. <em>Did I?.. No. Kuga left without saying goodbye. Not that I care. I didn't pay her though, well I couldn't pay her, I was still asleep. What did we do?...<em>

_Natsuki caressed and groped Nao's breasts as the smaller redhead sunk her back deeper against Natsuki. Another moan slid from Nao's lips, her breathing labored, and Nao conjured all the will power she could muster to pull herself back into sanity. She inhaled deeply in an attempt to slow her racing heart. "Okay, okay. That's enough." Her voice croaked as she gripped Natsuki's invading hands tightly. _

_Natsuki's voice sedated Nao as the taller woman whispered, her lips moving against Nao's earlobe. "You don't want me?" Firm, slender arms stayed around Nao, unmoving and unrelenting, yet they didn't seduce the writhing woman any further. "You were grinding on me a second ago. You're so…wet, Nao." _

"_I don't care, I change my mind. I can't." The redhead huffed but felt her pulse slow down. "I can't give my womanhood to you." Nao felt the urge to fan her face, but didn't want to look foolish by doing so. She buried her face in her pillow instead, and Natsuki pushed her upper body up using one arm as support. _

_A look of surprise sneaked up on Natsuki's face, and she was quiet for a moment, contemplating whether Nao was telling the truth or not. "You're… still a virgin?" _

"_Yes. You got a problem with that?" Her words were muffled. _

"…_No." Natsuki studied Nao's curves as she fought the urge to touch the redhead. Her silky, crimson hair fell carelessly on her shoulders and pillow, and Natsuki sighed, placing her head on her crossed arms which were against a pillow. "I'll stay with you tonight and I won't do anything. If that's what you really want." _

"Crap." Nao slapped her forehead with her palm. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Three hours late!" Her scream echoed through her open window, and birds fluttered away from the tree's branches in surprise.

"Good afternoon, Kuga-san." The sweet, ever so familiar voice rang in Natsuki's ears.

"Good afternoon, Fujino-senpai." Natsuki leaned her elbows against her university's window sill lazily, and smiled as she saw Shizuru standing feet away from her.

"It's a nice view, isn't it? The cherry blossom trees are in full bloom, and the winds caress them ever so gently." The caramel haired woman joined Natsuki as the two stood against the giant window, admiring the nature. Chattering students passed by the two.

"Yes, very nice view." The taller woman idly played with the blueberry flavored lollipop in her mouth before accidentally gazing at Shizuru for too long. Natsuki etched a trademark smile, which made her face look childish. "It's beautiful enough to capture in a painting."

A stray, slender finger lightly touched and rubbed Natsuki's on the window sill. Jade eyes lazily looked at scarlet irises, and Natsuki felt a surge of nausea and anger mixed with joy when Shizuru spoke. Her Kyoto accent dripped on every word deliciously as she looked at Natsuki gently. "Paint me like the girls you stay up with all night."

"I'm sorry, Yuuki-san, but we have to let you go. This has been your third and final misdemeanor, and we do not tolerate our employees to be so irresponsible." The elderly kindergarten principal sat on his desk sternly with his fingers interlaced on his desk, his glasses magnifying his beady eyes which stared at Nao. "Three hours late, Yuuki. We're even lucky we found a substitute in time. I mean, can't you hold off on your responsibilities?"

Nao sat on a chair across the principal's desk looking annoyed. "But Miramoto-san, I'm good with the kids. How are they going to fare in the middle of the year if I just disappear on them? I can't abandon these children!" The redhead felt guilty as her student's faces flashed in her head. _How will that little Usuke handle school if I can't soothe him when he's crying? That little baby. _

Miramoto cleared his throat and his deep voice penetrated Nao, much to her chagrin. "It's been decided, Yuuki-san. Pack up your things from your classroom and say your goodbyes to the children-_today. _We have tolerated your childishness for too long, and your irresponsibility is to be faulted for your discharge. You're young, Yuuki. You're only twenty one." The old man, as professional as he was, softened his tone and Nao furrowed a brow in confusion.

"What does my age have to do with anything?"

"You're like a daughter I never had." The old man smiled, making his facial wrinkles and eye bags more accentuated. "A very troublesome daughter." A soft, proud laugh escaped his colorless lips as he looked straight at Nao. "_Nao. _You've been working for me for two years. Two. And you're only a young woman. Teachers are supposed to be boring and old, which you are not. I can see the fire in your eyes that matches your hair. You are a gentle, caring woman that watches for these children throughout your years of teaching, and although I am firing you because of your carelessness, I am also encouraging you to go farther in life. Go back to college, Nao. Enjoy a student's life and then come back to work once you find a good paying job."

"Miramoto-san…" Nao fought the urge whether to hug the old man or to slap him in the face. She did neither; instead she stood up and held up her hand. "Thank you for treating me with respect and dignity these past years." The principal kindly shook her hand with a smile that the redhead reflected.

"_Have a good life, Nao. And find yourself some good friends."_

* * *

><p>"Yuuki-san?"<p>

"Tokiha?" Nao turned around from facing the 'canned goods' grocery isle and much to her surprise, she bumped into that Tokiha once again. _Just my luck. Oh well, she's harmless. Giggly and bouncy, but harmless. _

"We seem to keep bumping into each other." Mai smiled and her eyes closed, crinkling upwards as she was genuinely pleased in seeing Nao again. "It must be destiny for _all_ of us that attended Fuuka academy to always rejoin even after all the years."

_Or curse. _Nao inwardly scoffed. "Do you live nearby or something, Tokiha? Seeing you in my school and now in my grocery store.." The redhead placed the canned spinach in her shopping basket, alongside her canned soups and a plastic bag full of apples. Mai glanced at Nao's buy and burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" An annoyed pout found its way onto Nao's lips.

"You need more than vegetables and fruits in you, Nao-san. You have to have more meat in your bones." Mai playfully pinched Nao's sides, earning an embarrassed blush from Nao.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much." Nao hmphed before walking towards a different isle as Mai followed, and the fiery redhead grabbed some bread and a jug of soda and green tea.

"But yes, we do live near here. Our apartment's actually just like two blocks from here, so it's pretty convenient." The two redheads walked towards to cashier with their baskets in hand, and Nao's ears perked in curiosity.

"We?"

"Yeah, Natsuki and I. I've actually gotten a lot more ingredients for today's meal, so would you want to have dinner with us tonight, Nao-san? The party was too rowdy and Natsuki and I didn't really have a chance to fully catch up with you."

The two women stepped out of the store after purchasing their grocery and Nao stopped, a slight blush creeping in her face. "I… I can't." Mental images of Natsuki in the dark, and her slip of restraint from yesterday emerged in her head. The redhead quickly thought of an excuse while Mai smiled at her. "I have to go home and sleep early for tomorrow. Today was pretty rough for me."

"Ah, I see."

"Do you have a ride home, Tokiha?"

The busty woman scratched the back of her head clumsily and let out a nervous laugh. "Actually, no I don't. Natsuki usually gives me a ride but she's rather…busy today."

Nao dazed for a second as she wondered what Natsuki could be doing in the moment. _Probably fucking other girls._ "Come on, I'll give you one."

Nao quietly scanned the parking lot and quickly noticed that the street light was dead. The open lot was dark and quiet, and the two gulped as they hurriedly strode towards Nao's car, which was inconveniently parked on the last parking space. "Fuck me for parking so far away at night." The redhead grumbled in annoyance. "The damn place was really full earlier too."

"I don't usually walk around at night since Natsuki picks me up right away," Mai murmured as the two were halfway in the parking lot towards the lone car. "so we should be careful. My instincts are telling me to run to your car as quickly as we can."

Nao felt the same way too, as she felt they were being watched in the quietness of the night, and she nodded as the two ran with plastic bags in their hands. The two stood in front of the car with an unsettling fear of the unknown in their stomachs, and Nao yelped in pain as something sharp slashed her lower legs. Pain quickly shot up to her brain thanks to her nervous system, and the redhead fell on her bottom, leveling her line of sight with a sneering face that emerged in the darkness under Nao's car. Her car keys fell on the concrete next to her.

"Nao!" Mai screeched as the hidden attacker crawled out of the car and towered over Mai, whose face twisted in fear.

"You fucking coward, let go of her!" Nao attempted to stand, but her legs were raw and bled profusely. She suspected her mad attacker cut a major artery, and the redhead winced in pain as she shouted helplessly in Mai's defense. Fingers articulately wrapped themselves around Mai's neck as if it was an art, and the man grunted carnally, wringing the defenseless woman as he was having an orgasm from the act. Nao watched in horror as Mai struggled weakly from the hooded psycho, and her eyes welled in tears as the man smashed Mai's head against Nao's window. The crash was loud against Nao's ears, and with adrenaline hot in her veins, she quickly dialed Natsuki in her cell phone as the deranged figure let Mai's unconscious body slide down limply against the shattered car.

The call went straight to voicemail and Nao sat paralyzed as the figure cackled and walked straight towards her. _God damn it, Kuga. I'll never forgive you if you're too busy fucking than saving your friend!_

"What do you want? You'll fucking pay for this, you sick piece of shit!"

A roar of the motorcycle engine quickly strengthened as Natsuki changed into fourth gear. The vehicle's light illuminated the dark, vast parking lot and she left a black trail from her tires on the concrete as she quickly came to a halt after doing a mini u-turn. Natsuki then stepped down into neutral, parking her bike next to the car. No words were shared as Natsuki stepped down, stomping her biker boots heavily against the concrete, and kicked the air out of the man's stomach.

"You-"

Natsuki's eyes were sharp and cold, and she didn't bother hearing another word come out of her enemy's mouth. The blue haired woman hastily grabbed the man's wrist with a tight hand, and using her other, she twisted the man's wrist inciting a pained yelp to escape from his throat. The knife fell from his grasp, and Nao quickly grabbed it before it fell on wrong hands again. Before getting another reaction from the attacker, Natsuki grabbed his collar tightly and bashed his nose with her knuckles. One punch landed on his nose, then two, then three. Natsuki was quiet with seething rage, her jade eyes as cold as steel, and she glared at the soulless orbs of her victim as she landed a fourth jab, completely breaking his nose and teeth beyond the possibility of it looking the same. His face looked like a desecrated cherry pie, as if a child messily played with his food, and Natsuki snarled causing her nose to crinkle on the sides. Life was quickly fading from the man's eyes, but Natsuki was blinded with fury. Another jab met his mush of a face, and a loud crack of facial bones filled the air. The man gurgled for breath from his excuse of a nose, and Natsuki's fist braced itself in the air for another hit.

"Stop it! Kuga!" Nao's shriek competed with a banshee's, and Natsuki's eyes widened, snapping her out of her stupor. "That's enough!" The redhead screamed desperately as she looked up at the tall figure, which held a limp body, and a tear rolled down Nao's cheeks. Her hands and shoulders shook as her body touched gravel, and her eyes pleaded with Natsuki's to simply stop. "Stop! You're gonna kill him!"

Natsuki carelessly dropped the beaten rag doll onto the ground and picked up Mai via bridal style. Nao was still bleeding, and Natsuki angrily snapped her head towards her. Poison and malevolence coated her words. "_He _almost killed you and Mai. Tell me again to stop next time and I'll crack his head open while looking at you."

The dumbfounded redhead sat there in silence as she fought the urge to sob uncontrollably. Natsuki found the keys on the concrete and commanded Nao to open the doors. After sliding the unconscious Mai in the backseat, Natsuki then ripped the sleeves off her shirt and wrapped them firmly around Nao's open lacerations. The biker then carried Nao bridal style into her car and drove to the hospital, leaving her bike and the beaten man in the dark. "He can die for all I care."

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Hello?"

"Suzushiro-chan."

"Urgh. What the hell, Kuga? It's goddamn midnight and I have work tomorrow. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but can you please pick up my bike in a parking lot? I'll text you the address. If you happen to encounter a rather beaten up looking man, ignore him and just drive the bike to your place. Take a cab, and I'll repay you back." Her voice was soothing and apologetic, which calmed down a rather grouchy Haruka.

"Ugh... Right now?"

"Yes, right now. I'll make it up to you, doll."

_Click._

"Kuga?"

"Yes. How are the two?"

The doctor smiled sympathetically as she put her hands in her white pockets. "They will be fine. Tokiha Mai has no concussions and fortunately she wasn't strangled long enough for oxygen to be deprived from her brain, so there's no brain damage. She is merely unconscious from the impact and shock of being attacked in such a public place, but give her time and she'll be alright. Yuuki Nao on the other hand got some pretty deep lacerations on her dorsalis pedis region, in layman's terms she has deep cuts in her lower legs, but luckily for her as well, it didn't slice up her major artery. She might have trouble walking around for the next few weeks, but I assure you the both of them will recover."

Nao turned her head and idly stared at Mai, who was sleeping soundly to a plain bed next to her. The image of Natsuki almost killing the man burned into her brain.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why would you assume I stay up at night with girls?" <em>

_Shizuru sat still in front of Natsuki as the artist effortlessly slid her brush against the canvas, reality meeting fiction as the blue haired woman sucked Shizuru's entirety and put it onto the blank slate. Natsuki's eyes glided and examined Shizuru's delicate, almost angelic face and noticed no blemish nor other imperfections spoiled the older woman. Her clothes hung on tightly and loosely in the right places, Natsuki noted, and the painter's lollipop slightly drooped as Natsuki's lips found themselves to hang distractedly at the sight._

"_So you do not? Ah. Forgive me for being so presumptuous, Kuga-san. I suppose you give off that vibe. Like you're a player." _

_Delicate hands dipped the thin brush in a mini-puddle of crimson paint, and Natsuki's orbs pierced Shizuru's. The two eye-locked and Natsuki broke contact before coloring in Shizuru's irises on the portrait. "I'm actually a loyal person, Fujino-senpai." Jade eyes concentrated on perfecting her piece of work. She then inched her head to look beyond the massive canvas and offered Shizuru her innocent smile. "My heart and soul only belongs to one, even if my body is shared by many." _

_A blush crept up on the caramel haired woman's face, and she looked down from the stool she sat on. "Oh my." Her eyes had a glint of shyness about them, and scarlet orbs refused to meet with the green that stared her down. "If I ever meet this lucky woman, I would have to apologize to you in advance, Kuga-san." _

_Natsuki quietly finished creating the beauty of Shizuru's soft, red lips. "…And why would that be?" _

"_I think I would pester her into knowing embarrassing things about you, since you always act so cool and mysterious." Shizuru joked, shaking her shoulders slightly as she chuckled. _

_A laugh escaped Natsuki's lips as she aligned the two Shizurus together, comparing which beauty was more worthy of squeezing her heart and lungs. "My special person is far away from me right now, so fortunately for me, senpai, you can't have dirt on me." _

"_Kuga's so mean to me." _

"_Why are we doing this, Fujino?" Natsuki's eyes wandered on her painting. "Isn't it rather… egotistical that you asked for me to draw you?" Natsuki's voice was soothing and low. _

_This time around Shizuru looked up straight into Natsuki with a look that pulled on the call girl's heart. "Maybe if you painted me, I could be etched in that artist head of yours, even if temporarily." _

_A silent gasp betrayed Natsuki, but she quickly recovered as she stood up and beckoned for Shizuru to look at the finished work of art. Natsuki offered a sly smile as she looked down at the woman next to her. "What do you think, senpai?" _

_Shizuru placed her hands together near her chest and her gasped in satisfaction. Her scarlet eyes glowed with appreciation as she looked at Natsuki then back at her portrait. "This is marvelous. You really are a good painter." The upper classman slightly tilted her head as she planted a light kiss on Natsuki's cheek. _

_The younger woman had a look of surprise as Fujino pulled back. Shizuru's dorm suddenly felt vile and vomit-inducing. The shorter woman's smile was quickly replaced with a gasp as the taller of the two ripped her buttoned up shirt open, popping the buttons on the floor and revealing the upper classman's ample bosom. Her lacy bra covered her heaving breasts, and Natsuki backed Shizuru against a wall. The taller woman had her hands connected to the wall above Shizuru, whose breath became labored, and Natsuki's smile haunted her. _

"_Do not touch me, Fujino-senpai, unless you want me to take you. Inviting somebody you barely know into your room and hang out with them alone? Are you asking for it?" _

"_No. no... I just wanted to see you caught up in your work with no one to interrupt you." A look of shame casted down on Shizuru as she looked away from prying eyes. "That's it." _

"_We have school to idly chit chat in, Fujino. We'll keep it that way."_

"How do you feel, Yuuki?" Nao's gaze snapped from an unconscious Mai to Natsuki who walked towards their hospital room. The navy haired woman sat on a chair in between Mai and Nao's beds, crossing her arms and folding her legs in the process. "There's some sick people out there that'll kill unknowing bystanders just for the thrill and nothing more." Natsuki's voice was low and serious as she talked to Nao, but her gaze landed on Mai, who had a blood pressure cuff on her forearm and an iv needle strapped onto her wrist. You can never be too sure. A pang of relief waved over Natsuki as she saw the redhead's vital signs were okay. "I'll never let Mai walk at night again." Natsuki's brows furrowed, her voice slightly shaking and Nao almost thought she was going to cry.

"Thanks for… thanks for stopping it before it got ugly. It could've gotten worse, so I'm glad you came. For Mai, at least." Nao refused to glance at Natsuki, her eyes looking sideways.

"You called me earlier."

"You were busy. But it doesn't matter, you came." Nao's back faced Natsuki.

"I was worried about Mai. I knew I told her I couldn't give her a ride, but I changed my mind at the last minute." Her hoarse, yet calming voice filled the cold room. "I just had a bad feeling in my stomach."

"Busy playing with girls, right?"

"I was with Shizuru."

"..Oh."

"Get some rest. I'm staying here for tonight."

* * *

><p>"She had the nerve to plant a kiss on you." Haruka sounded annoyed as she sat on the edge of her bed.<p>

Natsuki knelt before a newly woken Haruka, who rubbed her lids as the morning light warmed the two of them.

"What're you-?" The blonde yelped in surprise as Natsuki lifted a slender leg and gently kissed Haruka's foot. "Are you thinking about that Yuuki woman?" A blush crept on her face as more kisses were planted on her delicate leg.

"She's recovering, but I can't kiss her feet. She'll bark at me." The taller woman gently placed Haruka's leg on her shoulder, pushing the blonde to lay her back against the bed. Natsuki hovered around her and inched her body right against Haruka's, whose flexible leg stuck in the air as lips smashed and collided together. "Enough about Shizuru and Yuuki. Can't we talk about other things, Suzushiro-chan?" A slick tongue slid from the base of Haruka's neck to her earlobe, which was quickly nibbled afterwards.

Haruka formed a fist around silky blue strands as Natsuki ravaged her neck with her lips. "But you're going to be taking care of that injured teacher now, aren't you?" She moaned her words against her will, but it was hard to get annoyed at Natsuki when she was doing things to her. "That's not fair."

"I wouldn't mind getting almost killed if you were there to save me, Nat-su-ki."

"And a good morning to you too, Suzushiro."


	4. Chapter 4

_Enjoy guys. I'm glad there's some NatNao fans out there. c: You guys rock! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Sex with Candy<strong>

The gray skies shook and threw a thunderous tantrum. A sea's worth of water poured down heavily within the grimy city, and green eyes lazily looked up as her wet clothes clung desperately to her skin. Natsuki's head tilted to the skies as she stood quietly in the rain, her hands in her pockets and her doused cigarette broken from the wetness. Her blue hair clung to her face as well as her dark blue buttoned up shirt, and she was still, timeless, without a care. The rain drops on her face made it look like the call girl was weeping, but Natsuki made no effort in wiping the drops away.

"You'll catch a cold! Are you stupid?"

Natsuki turned around to where the shout came from, and the fiery red head gave her an 'Are you really that careless?' look. Supporting crutches stood under Nao's armpits, and the shorter girl huffed under the hospital's entrance roof as she shouted some more. "You're drenched from head to toe, dumbass!"

Natsuki's tall form only stared at Nao's, who was determined to get her point across. The wet cigarette weakly clung between Natsuki's lips, and her biker boots made pitter patter sounds as drops hit them.

Much to Nao's annoyance, the taller woman turned her head around and she wasn't looking at the redhead anymore. Nao's injured leg, with the help of her crutches, found itself in front of her left leg, and the left leg soon found itself ahead of the right. In a struggle, Nao concentrated on limping towards Natsuki with all the skill she could muster without wobbling or falling on the ground. Her cuts were still vulnerable, but luckily they were bandaged up nice and tight and she was given mild painkillers. Soon the heavy rain poured itself down on Nao, who was a few strides away from Natsuki, and the shorter woman, not thinking before acting, shoved a hand against Natsuki's back in an attempt to catch the blue haired woman's attention. Leaf green eyes soon landed on Nao, whose scarlet hair and paper thin clothes hugged her face and form in a sinfully appetizing way.

"Are you deaf as you are dumb? You'll catch a cold." The redhead glared upwards to meet with Natsuki's blank expression. The way Natsuki easily discarded her made Nao's temper boil, and the redhead blacked out for a second as her hand slapped Natsuki's cheek so hard the sound brought her back from her flare-up. Her right crutch fell on the parking lot's concrete with a 'clank' as well as Natsuki's cigarette from the slap, and Nao was unbalanced for a second before she used her other crutch to maintain equilibrium. Her chest heaved and her cheeks flared in hotness despite the cold drops hitting the two of them. Natsuki was now facing Nao fully, and the taller woman rubbed her cheek quietly.

"You look sexy drenched in rain while angrily slapping me." Natsuki swiped the blue strands away from her face, exposing her slender neck adorned with scars.

The taller woman's taunts provoked Nao even more, and automatically she landed another slap in Natsuki's other cheek, causing the taller woman to look down on the ground with her dark, wet strands cascading down with her. Nao soon regretted her attack as her weak legs gave out on her and her remaining crutch fell on the ground to meet the other. Grabbing the nearest thing she could find, the redhead clung her fists against Natsuki's chest, stretching the woman's shirt in the process.

"Why don't you just shut up and pick me up… Bring me back to my room so I can be with Mai!" The redhead weakly stood with the help of Natsuki holding her up, and the shorter woman's scream was muffled by Natsuki's shirt. Nao buried her head against Natsuki's chest to hide her anger and embarrassment, and her nails dug deeply against the call girl's chest. "This is what I get for being concerned with you."

"You're so cute, Nao. You didn't tell me to get out of the rain, so I didn't." Natsuki then did as she was told, and picked up the fuming woman's legs and wrapped it around her waist. In surprise, Nao's tight grip on Natsuki's shirt soon moved to wrap itself around Natsuki's neck, and the redhead warily looked around the parking lot to see if anyone's watching the two in such an intimate position. The taller woman wrapped her arms tightly around Nao's torso, and Nao wrapped her arms and legs around Natsuki with the same force, afraid of falling if she loosened her grip.

"I meant a piggyback or something! We look perverted in this position!" Natsuki didn't reply as she started walking with a rather noisy Nao. The redhead buried her face in the nook of Natsuki's neck to prevent the heavy rain from getting her eyes, and the two found themselves inside the hospital lobby within minutes.

"How're you doing, Mai?" A towel draped over Natsuki's head as she sat on the chair and held Mai's hand tightly. A look of genuine concern shone in her eyes as she looked down at the bedbound redhead.

"Urgh. Like crap.." Mai held on to her head as she attempted to get up but failed when Natsuki gently pushed her down. "It feels like a fish is swimming inside my head." The redhead groaned as she laid her head down her pillow, making the drenched woman chuckle slightly. Behind them was Nao who sat on the edge of her bed as she watched the two interact. _Good friends, huh?... That damn Kuga can actually laugh without faking it? Pff. That's a sight._

"I'm sorry." A look of defeat casted itself on Natsuki's face as she wearily looked down, her wet hair covering her face. "I shouldn't have left you in the dark like that all by yourself. This is my fault." She held her grasp on Mai's hand tighter, Nao noticed, and the former teacher, annoyed by Natsuki's action, looked away before her mouth uttered something offensive.

"No, it wasn't your fault, nor is it anybody's." Mai tightened her grip on her friend's hand and looked at Nao, who was staring distractedly at the window. "Nao tried to save me too, so thank you, Nao-chan."

Hearing her name, Nao blinked twice before laughing embarrassingly. "I- I didn't really do anything, Tokiha, it was all Kuga who saved the day. All I did was bark and yell... Anyway it's all over and done with. We're both safe and how about we have another party to celebrate your recovery, eh? I doubt that maniac would come back after his beating.." Stuttering and throwing words for conversation's sake, Nao barely realized she herself had planned another get together with everybody. Feeling her brow twitch, Nao fidgeted while Mai glowed with newfound enthusiasm.

The bustiest of the three stretched a grin on her face as she hugged Natsuki rather tightly, and the taller woman grunted out air as Mai suddenly found untapped energy. "Once I'm good and ready, we gotta invite everybody and party our lights out!"

Natsuki glared at Nao for mentioning another exhausting get together, and Nao being Nao, she glared back and stuck her snake like tongue out at the taller woman. Feeling a little mischievous, a sadistic grin then spread on Nao's lips. "You heard that, Kuga? Another party.. Maybe this time I'll let you drink sake out of _my_ mouth." A sense of satisfaction made the scarlet haired woman inwardly smile as the comment caught Natsuki off-guard. _She seems like she teases a lot of girls and she's probably not used for it to be the other way around… Or maybe I'm just thinking and dissecting her too much. _

She stared at a grinning Nao for a moment before arching a high brow at Mai. "What was that for?" Natsuki calmly, yet clearly annoyed, rubbed her forearm where Mai punched her.

Huffing and puffing, Mai scolded a rather disinterested Natsuki. "You can't be doing that with our friends! They're off limits, Natsuki! Whoever you did this with, they're not one of your needy little housewives so you can't seduce them anymore!"

Laughter escaped from Nao's lips as she watched Natsuki and Mai bicker and squabble.

"What do you think, Nat-su-ki? Can you handle my daughter and I tonight?"

Natsuki was halfway into taking off her shirt before pausing. "….She's your daughter?" Her tone was calm and low, hiding the fact that she was surprised.

"Is that a problem? Doesn't this turn you on?"

Two gorgeous women awaited for Natsuki on a queen sized bed with nothing but panties on. The posh mansion was quiet, but the bedroom was quieter. The two young looking women, who looked more like sisters, crawled towards Natsuki, beckoning her to hurry up and join them. Natsuki suddenly felt disgust mixed in with lust as she looked down at their pleading faces, but she eventually peeled her shirt off, leaving her to only be in her tight, ripped up jeans. Natsuki crawled on the bed and her phone rang, surprising the three.

"Nao?"

"Hey. Are you busy?"

"Yes I'm busy, why?"

"Come over. It's an order."

"You sound scared."

"Come. Over. Now."

A bite on her lip. "Fine." Natsuki huffed, picking up her pool of clothes. "See you two later."

The mother rolled her eyes. "Oh, fuck you. You better come back here. Right now! I paid for this!"

"You know… I came all the way over here from the other side of town thinking you're in danger. Maybe another psycho found you or something, but no. A spider. Really, Nao?" Natsuki shooed the confused arachnid with a swish of the broom, scooting it outside the door. "I never, in my entire life, would have guessed you'd be limping around your house about to have a heart attack." A dry laughter.

"Just get it out of here!" Nao stammered with irk evident on her face. Leaning behind Natsuki, Nao shivered as the taller woman kicked the uninvited guest out. "I hate spiders."

"I thought you like-" Natsuki cleared her throat when she noticed the look of discomfort on the redhead's face.

"It's a part of my past, Kuga. You of all people should know I want nothing more than to forget it." Nao deadpanned as she plopped herself on the couch and turned so her back faced Natsuki. The taller woman closed the door and stared quietly at the redhead's backside, examining. Observing. The black couch must be really interesting this time of day.

"Of course." Natsuki murmured. She kneeled before the body lain against her. "Is this all you wanted from me?"

Silence covered the room.

"Undress yourself." Nao's voice was barely a muffled murmur, but the other woman understood completely. "You do this for a living, right? Strip."

Natsuki stood quietly, taking off her jacket, then her shirt. Her bra was the next to go, then her pants. She stood only in her panties but paused at the last minute. "If you're not even going to look, then this is rather pointless."

The redhead kept quiet and Natsuki's patience crossed the finish line. Using more force than she intended, she flipped Nao to face her, causing the redhead to flinch. "I didn't get asked to come over here just to be ignored, so look at me while I undress for you and then pay me afterwards," A hot sensation crawled between Nao's thighs, and she gulped hard on her back as her eyes took all of Natsuki in. "won't you?" The way Natsuki growled didn't make Nao's situation downwards any better.

Nao didn't relent to the staring contest, but her eyes eventually dried. The heat spread all over her body but she ignored it. She was too preoccupied with something else. A rather naked something. "Your panties too. Take it all off." Her voice broke, but she willed herself to keep on going.

Their eyes never separated, and Natsuki's watched Nao intently as she slowly slid her lacy underwear off her toned thighs. The gods must have blessed the woman before Nao graciously, because the redhead's throat gave out on her.

_Such muscle definition… Yet she still manages to be feminine. She's completely shaved too. Oh, Yuuki. You're already wet. Oh god. She has scars. Lots of them.._

"What do you want me to do now?" Natsuki stood still, her gaze never breaking from the smaller woman. "Unless you're content by just watching."

"Pick me up so I can touch you..." Heat crawled up to Nao's cheeks, but she stood her ground and never broke the eye contact.

"As you please." A faint smile crawled on Natsuki's lips as she scooped the redhead up, whose legs had automatically wrapped around the taller woman's waist. Nao then wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck as soon as she held the redhead for support. The dark haired woman's smile vanished when delicate fingers traced her face and the scars on her neck, and Nao's eyes softened as her fingers played with the cuts that'll never go away. The two's faces were inches away, and Natsuki stood still with closed eyes as she felt Nao's light touches.

"Where'd you get these from, Kuga? Do women give you a hard time if they're not satisfied with their purchase?" A mischievous smile crept against Nao's face while she pressed up against Natsuki's bare chest. "You must think I'm just like all these girls that fall for your tricks. One flick of your cigarette and you have them on their backs, willing and with money."

"Nao. I left in the middle of a threesome for you. If you called me over to ask stupid questions, then I'm done here." Natsuki flung the shorter woman back to the couch, eliciting an 'oomph' from the redhead. "You don't know me that well for you to be prying, Yuuki. Do you know the difference between you and me?"

Nao's eyes immediately turned sharp and cat like as she glared up at the taller woman who was quickly putting back her set of clothes. "And what would that be?"

"My scars are visible. I'll see you later." Natsuki headed towards the door, but Nao managed to find the strength to sit up and block the taller woman.

"No!" The redhead grabbed on to Natsuki's shirt, pushing her away from the door. "Look, I like you. I mean- I like your company. Being with you, you know? I guess I haven't changed that much from our school days... I know I say the wrong things sometimes.. but. Argh!" Natsuki arched a brow at the sight of Nao Yuuki slapping herself on the forehead. "What I'm trying to say is-" Nao's body turned limp the moment Natsuki pushed her against the wall and kissed her in the middle of her incoherent babbles. It was gentle and quick, and before Nao could even catch her breath, Natsuki pulled away with an unreadable expression on her face. Nao froze on the spot wishing she could sink into the door. The two paused, stunned at the course of events, but Natsuki snapped out of it. The redhead stepped back as Natsuki walked out of the door with the two of them too scared to look at each other one last time. Still dumbfounded, Nao slid down against the wall and hugged her knees. "Kuga." It was nothing but a whisper.

"Natsuki! There's food in the oven.. What's gotten into you?" Mai watched as a blur of blue waltzed past through her and towards her room. The busty redhead scrunched her brows while she dried her hands from washing dishes. "Hey, what's with the rudeness?"

"I'm tired, Mai. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Welcome back, by the way. Don't go doing crazy shit while you're still recovering. 'Night." The blue haired woman shut her door bluntly, causing Mai to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Night.."

X X

"I think you're becoming my daily routine, Kuga." Haruka sipped her morning coffee while she sat across Natsuki. "I don't know if that's a good thing." The blonde chuckled as she eyed Natsuki licking her lollipop.

"Suzushiro, dear.." Natsuki grabbed both of the blonde's hands in her own, surprising Haruka. "What do you think I should do with Yuuki? She's so.. frustrating. I don't know what she wants from me."

"Wh- what? Since when were you genuinely, romantically interested in somebody that wasn't a wretched Kyoto girl?"

"Is that what it is? 'Cause she's a prying, sadistic woman, and she hasn't changed at all since high school."

"Aw." Haruka cooed and tightened her grip on Natsuki's hand. "Is she twisting your panties in a bunch? I hate to tell you this, Natsuki, but you happen to be attracted to her type. She's the kind of woman that burns what she touches, and you like to be burned. If you haven't noticed at all, you love it when it hurts good, baby."

Natsuki paused, then let go of the blonde's soft hands. She then threw her lollipop stick aside and lit up a fresh cigarette. "She's so.. clean. Pure, yet she acts like she's had sex a million times. It's the way she holds herself."

"Unlike you?" Haruka giggled as she took another sip of caffeine.

Natsuki wagged her cancer stick in deep thought. "Cute, Haruka. She's a virgin, or so she says."

The blonde almost choked on her drink. "Oh god, Natsuki.. If you're messing around with innocent girls these days, I'm not gonna forgive you if you break her heart. I mean it."

"Since when are all my clients your business?"

Haruka pressed a hard finger on Natsuki's chest. "Since we started hanging out outside of the bed."

"Just because you buy me things doesn't mean we're obliged to each other. Those _are_ the rules we established, aren't they?"

The hard slap on Natsuki's cheek caused bystanders to stare at them. "How dare you." Haruka's cheeks were red, and her brow twitched. "Can't you see I fucking care for you? Frankly I don't give a damn if you fuck that redheaded virgin or the rest of the women in this city. All I want is that you come to me by the end of the day!" Her eyes widened at the realization of her words, and as Haruka stood to leave, Natsuki grabbed her by the arm.

A bewildered Natsuki stared up at Haruka with wide eyes. Her cigarette drooped between her lips. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Screw you, you insensitive jerk." The blonde angrily stomped towards her car with Natsuki jogging behind her.

"Suzu- Haruka!" Natsuki yanked the shorter woman's arm, turning Haruka around to face her. The navy haired woman pinched her nose bridge then looked down to see Haruka's face. She was obviously hurt. "Haruka.."

"What?"

"I care for you too. You've done a lot for me, and I haven't had the chance to thank you for taking care of my bike a few days ago." Natsuki sighed as she threw her cigarette away. Looking down at Haruka with sharp eyes, Natsuki leaned down and held on to the blonde's shoulders. "What should I do to repay you?"

"I have to go to work right now. Come over tonight." Pushing Natsuki away, Haruka strode to her car and drove away, leaving Natsuki an even greater headache.

_Great. Now I'm gonna think about kissing Nao all day with a pounding head. _

X X

"I can't take this anymore! Fuck!" Nao gritted her teeth as she tried to cook breakfast with crutches on. _I don't know how I stood up and stopped her to begin with. I must've had a lot more adrenaline to have walked without feeling the pain... _Giving up, the redhead plopped the pan back down on the stove with a 'clank' and walked towards the couch. Sitting herself down, she gulped as she dialed on the phone.

A click was heard. "Um, Kuga?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Can you come over and help me out? I can't really move around to make breakfast, and I was wondering if you could.. mess around with the kitchen."

"Sure. I'll cook for you. I don't have classes 'till noon anyway."

Right in mid-chuckle, the flustered redhead hung up with a 'clank' and felt her cheeks redden.

A roar of a motorcycle engine slowly but surely engulfed Nao's ears, and standing up to open the door, the redhead was greeted with Natsuki's smile.

"Good morning, Yuuki-san. I'm here to make your recovering easier." Walking towards the kitchen, Natsuki examined her ingredients while the redhead sat on one of the diner chairs.

Deadpanning, Nao stared at the taller woman with bored expression. "I have eggs and bacon.. You can make do with that, can't you? Thanks.. Kuga."

"I'm no Mai, but I know how to get around without her in the apartment." Scurrying around for kitchen utensils and cooking ingredients, the navy-haired woman tied her hair into a ponytail before getting started. Silence occupied the kitchen minus for Natsuki's cooking. Sharp green eyes bore through Natsuki's back, and as she stirred the yolk and egg whites around the pan, Nao broke the stillness.

"Why'd you kiss me just to leave?"

"You ask too many questions, red. I think you should concentrate more on getting better."

"No. I saw your face after you did it. It was like you didn't know what you were doing… Like you were surprised. One-upped."

"You really want an answer, don't you?" Lowering the heat on the stove, Natsuki turned around and leaned on the kitchen island. "What would you do to get it out of me?" Looking Nao up and down, Natsuki smirked. "You can't really do much, considering…. your state."

The redhead pounded on the table hard, which startled the both of them. "I know your games, Kuga! I know you kiss girls a lot, I know a lot had fallen in love with you, and you do it on fucking purpose. You're that type girls fall for, and you won't even spare them a thought in your head!"

"So what's your point? Why'd you even invite me over if you're just going to start shit? You haven't really been the charismatic host lately. The reason why I've even considered coming back over here was because Mai actually considers you a friend, and she wouldn't get it past me if I just blew you off in your time of need. Be grateful I even come when you call me, Nao, BECAUSE I DON'T ANSWER UNLESS SOMEBODY NEEDS TO USE MY BODY!"

"Come here." Nao growled and her heart pounded. She sat still with her fists still clenched.

"Alright, I'll play along." Glaring back at Nao, Natsuki walked towards the redhead, only for Nao to try to slap her. The taller woman blocked the assaulting hand just in time, and before Nao could slap her with her other hand, Natsuki grabbed both of Nao's wrists. Natsuki's face inched down to Nao's, and their lips grazed each other every time Natsuki whispered. "You.. Do _not_ have the right to hit me or ask me questions. You don't own me. Nobody does."

Natsuki's eyes widened when Nao plunged her lips roughly against hers. Still gripping on Nao's wrists, Natsuki reciprocated the action. The kisses were hungry and intense, and Nao's tongue invaded Natsuki's mouth. Natsuki parted her lips, inviting Nao's slickness and the redhead's tongue tasted the roof of Natsuki's mouth. The two tongues wrestled before Nao breathlessly pulled away, her face beet red. Breathing raggedly, Nao's heart pumped faster as Natsuki carried her. The redhead wrapped her legs carefully around Natsuki's waist before diving into another lip lock with the taller woman. Nao's hands ran through Natsuki's blue strands, releasing her tight ponytail, while Nao gasped and moaned as Natsuki's lips nibbled on her neck. The redhead was roughly pinned against the wall as Natsuki kept on nibbling and kissing her neck, and Nao formed a fist on Natsuki's hair. "Kuga-"

Shakily unbuttoning Natsuki's shirt, Nao felt a strong wave of arousal hit her body. "Couch… Bring me to the couch.."

Natsuki carried the redhead towards the stove. "Turn it off." Nao quickly turned the stove off before the taller woman gently laid her to the sofa.

"I've never done this before, Kuga."

"I've never done this either."

"You've done this a million times!"

"I've never done it with a virgin."

Nao hurriedly took off her shirt, which Natsuki followed. A lacy black bra adorned Natsuki, which she immediately took off. Nao took her bra off as well, and the redhead stifled a moan as Natsuki pinched and twisted her nipple while sucking on the other. "Ah.." Natsuki's hand slowly trailed down between Nao's legs, putting pressure on Nao's clit. Right when her hand was about to slip under the redhead's panties, the doorbell rang, snapping the two out of their daze.

"Don't.. answer it.." Nao mumbled against Natsuki's shoulder as she wrapped her hands tightly around her neck.

A loud rapping on her door caused Natsuki to sigh in defeat.

"Nao! It's Reito! I know you're there, open up!"

Putting back her clothes, Natsuki grabbed Nao's crutches from the kitchen before opening the door. A rather sexually frustrated Nao fixed herself up and caught her breath before opening the door.

"Nao. It's been too long… I've heard news from Miramoto that you got fired.."

As the two conversed, Natsuki turned on the oven and made eggs and bacon for three.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Ramble:_

_So, I know I took a year hiatus (I know, it's been too long!) I've been super busy with school but everything calmed down at this moment. Like always, I hope you readers enjoy this as much as I enjoyed concocting new dilemmas for our leading ladies. Also, for the reviews, I'll reply via messages and for anonymous reviews I'll reply through here, in next chapters of course. I hope you guys are still sticking around for this crazy ride! I love the enthusiasm, keep it up!  
><em>

_**Starting from now, character notes will appear before every chapter to give insight on what's going on in our ladies' lives.**_

Character Notes:  
><strong>Natsuki:<strong> My representation of her in this fanfic is her being an oxymoron. She's a child doing VERY adult things. When things do not go her way, she either lashes out in private, shrinks into herself or shags the nearest beautiful body with female parts and a pulse. She thinks about Shizuru everyday, and finds ways (some better than others) to forget about her past with the woman. The fact that she sees Shizuru almost everyday in school doesn't give her heart a chance to heal. She knows she has a choice to move to a different school, but has a hard time letting Shizuru go. Mai is her best friend, and is very protective of her.

**_Nao:_ **_After graduating from high school which she loathed, she found the rest of the world to be less stressful and disgusting. Working with children in her past job as a teacher softened her a bit and scraped off the cynical part of her. Although she has outbursts of anger, she can't bring herself to go back to violence, (aside from slapping Natsuki, of course) for her past still haunts her to this day. She's very sympathetic, intelligent, and is slowly working on how to be kind. She is also quick to change her facial expressions depending on her emotions, and she gets annoyed at herself for being too expressive at times.  
><em>

_**Haruka:** My interpretation of her isn't far from her origins. She's a work-obsessed woman with a mouth to match. Like a double-edged sword, her opinions have the ability to hurt the people around her, including herself. She's used to men behaving like wolves, and she uses it to her advantage. Her relationship with Natsuki is still in the shadows, and even she is a bit confused since she has always identified as a straight woman. A few years ago, she commented that it was 'disgusting' when Shizuru planted a kiss on a sleeping Natsuki, and from time to time, Natsuki still teases her on being a closet lesbian during their sex sessions. _

_**Shizuru:** In my interpretation, she's still a walking mystery, even to herself. Her mind is in a constant haze of confusion when she tries to remember empty gaps of her memories. This saddens her, yet she tries to have a positive outlook on a second chance she doesn't know was given to her. A heavy sense of guilt weighs on her, but Shizuru can't, or doesn't want to face that part of her consciousness. Not yet, anyway. She enjoys watching nature and going to school to keep from being idle, but a sense of familial duty will soon fall on her lap, whether she likes it or not._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Stay Close to Me<strong>

"_I feel like I'm just ugly in the inside."_

"_Is that really how you feel..deep down?" The hasty voice inquired. _

"_Like I'm this disfigured, crying clown.. or a lost child. You get the idea. . Just waiting to take out whatever's in me to the nearest willing person." Natsuki strained to see in the darkness, so she closed her eyes instead. _

"_Do you believe in God, child?" The priest gently whispered to himself and his confessor. _

"_The gods don't believe in humanity, father. Why would they? We're all such despicable creatures." _

"_If we're so despicable, then why do we have the instincts to love and care for other people despite the inconveniences? Child, what is your name?" _

_Hesitant at first, but she abided. "Natsuki." _

_A faint smile crept up on the priest's tired face. "Well, Natsuki. There are people you love, aren't there?" _

_A moment of silence echoed when she pondered. "There's Mai. And my mother." …zuru. Shizu… A great deal of willpower was what took Natsuki to suppress the last name. _

_An insightful 'ah' interrupted the peace of the confession booth. "You must hold on to that love, Natsuki. And when you ever think you're ugly, remember your love for those two, for love saves humanity. Your humanity."_

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe that." Reito snorted and quickly shut his mouth when bacon bits came flying out. Across the table, Nao had a careless laugh at Reito's sheepishness.<p>

"Yeah, me neither. I thought Miramoto would just not care like all the other times. I guess he just got really fed up with me." She replied dreamily. A sense of discomfort still lingered within Nao, whose thoughts strayed to what was going to happen. _What WAS going to happen just now? _She gulped Natsuki's eggs down.

Reito cleared his throat when he noticed the taller woman finally taking a seat next to Nao. Scooting over, the redhead chewed silently in relief when she sensed the topic was dropped.

"Natsuki." He sounded like he really wanted her attention. "Wow. Only Fujino can complement that beauty of yours. I remember when you two were inseparable in high school." Slim fingers shaped a rectangular pretend camera, capturing a breakfast-eating Natsuki. "Click." Reito clucked his tongue.

She only chuckled dryly. "Reito, keep the flattering to Fujino. You know how she thrives on that, especially when she was president. Remember that?"

A surprised snigger from Nao erupted when Reito imitated a Fujino trademark hair flip, forcing her to put a hand on her mouth. It must've been contagious since the other two started joining in on the laughter.

"Wait here.." A satisfied grin plastered itself on his face when the brunette fished a camera out of his tourist backpack. "Say che-ese."

-Flash-

Even when blinded, Natsuki concentrated on chewing her food. She didn't appreciate the sudden bombarding, but it's all with good intentions.

"Nao-san, you look so cute when you're candid." Reito handed the digital camera to the women. The redhead stifled her smile when she took a look at the final product. Natsuki was looking at her with crescent-shaped eyes in mid-laughter while she stared at the camera, doe-eyed and startled.

"Look, Natsuki. You look so.. stupid!" Nao couldn't resist the urge to smile anymore. _She looks so real here. Smiling like she means it._

A genuine look of surprise in the blue haired woman's face only made Nao's grin wider. "Give me that." Natsuki yanked the camera out of her hands, earning an annoyed frown from the redhead.

"Hm." Natsuki's steely gaze from the camera melted into a one-sided smile. "I.. kind of do."

There was silence from the ice queen's easy surrender and then another wave of laughter sang from Reito and Nao.

"So the 'ice queen' finally learned to relax a little, huh?" The brunette fetched his camera back. With a hint of mischief, he added in: "You two look like a goofy couple in this picture. One's a grumpy bulldog smiling and the other's Nao."

"Don't push your luck." The taller woman sipped on her cold orange juice for the morning. "If I were to be an item with Nao, goofy is the last thing we'll be." Natsuki announced with such intensity that Reito believed that claim, nodding his head.

The whole time, Nao was drinking her orange juice quietly, hoping the two wouldn't notice her reddening face or her heart starting to jump.

_An item with Nats- Kuga… That almost sounds ridiculous. _Sucking in her breath, Nao locked her eyes towards the other woman, finding her courage along the way.

"There's nothing wrong with being goofy." She searched for Natsuki within those green eyes, forgetting Reito's existence for a moment. "Or loosening up a little sometimes."

Natsuki stared quietly at Nao, whose eyes found her. Failing to catch herself, the smaller woman placed her hand gingerly on top Natsuki's, her eyes pleading about something the cobalt-haired woman could not pinpoint.

"Whoa.." Reito awkwardly blurted at what he's witnessing.

"I should go. I have class in a bit." Natsuki broke out of the redhead's touch. Biker boots creaked against the floor boards where the taller woman gathered her stuff and said her casual goodbyes.

"Way to go, Reito. You scared her away." Defeated, the ex-teacher sighed.

"Wait, are you guys really… like-" His hands fumbled as he tried to straighten his words.

"Let's just talk about why you're here." Nao rolled her eyes and glanced at the empty sofa where Natsuki almost took her.

* * *

><p>Haruka carefully slid the purple eye shadow on her lids one by one. Her fingers tingled with excitement; after all the hard work and dedication she's put in, her out-of-town boss finally gave her the promotion she deserved with a paid vacation as the cherry on top. She stood naked before her misty mirror with a triumphant smile. The fact that she was single, goal-oriented, and grew up to be a knock-out proved her suitors stood no chance. She silently thanked her competitive-streak against Fujino over the years for it, yet she could only think about that lost fucking soul. She had rich, good looking men to be heads over heels falling for her. But Natsuki. Natsuki, that thinks about god-knows-what and yearns for a woman too far gone, was the only one that could manage to get her wet. And even worse, her heart to feel jealousy. Sighing, she ignored the growing heat between her thighs from lewd thoughts and suited up for a surprise visit.<p>

Natsuki leaned against the wide window pane, idly feeding the fat pigeons and doves her leftover breakfast from the cafeteria. Carelessly watching the students three stories high, the familiar voice pulled her back to reality.

"You know, you always look so distant… Like a painting. It's all very model-esque."

Grinning from the surprise, the call girl pulled herself up to sit on the wide windowpane. "Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore, doll?" She gestured the dirty blonde to sit across her.

A gulp coming from Haruka carved a teasing smile in Natsuki's face.

"Igotthis." The blonde pushed herself to say without looking down.

"As you say, doll." A strong hand hooked itself on gentler ones, pulling Haruka to sit across the taller woman.

Awkward at first, the blonde straightened her summer dress, unaware that her legs interlaced with Natsuki's. The rising sun gave them both a glowing hue, each ray penetrating Natsuki's thin button-up.

"Come with me." Haruka whispered at first, feeling small under the woman's green eyes.

Puffing out her chest, her words came out stronger. "Come with me to the sea.. I want you there with me." Haruka caressed the smooth lines of her call girl's jaw, looking for imperfection yet she found none. Slowly, her lips glided from Natsuki's jaw to the side of her lips, until finally Haruka kissed her.

Pigeons and doves fluttered away from the pair that disturbed their snack session. Shizuru Fujino, who was admiring the garden down below looked at the cacophony up above. With surprise, she clutched at her chest from the sight of Natsuki and somebody else she knows. _Suzushiro? _With a sad look in her eyes, she looked down, away from the sight. A wet dot fell to the ground, but she can't cry out here. Not in the open.

XX

_Is it 'cause you kissed me?_

_Ugh. _Nao stared dully at her phone. _It's been two weeks since I haven't talked to her.. but it's probably better this way. At least I can walk now… slowly._

Annoyed, she grabbed the printed picture Reito took on the table and rushed clumsily to the trashcan. A minute passed by as she stared at the image with a weary look on her face. She bit her lip and slammed the picture on her counter before changing her mind. "Fuck you, NATSUKI! There! I said your goddamn name!"

The voices, the faces, the past didn't belong in the present, she knew that. But why is it so hard to just move on? Natsuki WAS her distraction for the past month, and now that she was away-no- gone, Nao couldn't handle dealing with herself when she gets like this: anxious with panic attacks.

_I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you all…_ _I was young, reckless, angry… I'm still angry sometimes, but I know I'm not who I used to be_.

"_You'll love working under me, I swear." Reito cocked a smile. "I know the way you work, Nao. You're a damn workaholic. You'll do wonders being a businesswoman in the company, and I'll be sure you'll get good money to get you back through college again. I'll have you know I can arrange some scholarship funds for you. Look at this as another chance. A second chance.. What do you think?" _

"Fuck you, fuck you!" Her throat started to scratch. Her windpipe tightened, raw from the screaming and suddenly Nao found herself crying with all the weeks' worth of pent-up feelings gushing out. "Fuck you... For luring me into your whole world of bullshit! Of you and your unnatural infatuation with Fujino, of you toying with people!" Her sobs grew stronger. The wall provided support against her back when she hugged herself, suddenly feeling smaller and more frail than normal. She slid herself down the floor, feeling the coldness when her sobs gradually turned into cheerless laughter with hiccups in between. "Fuck you for fucking me." She folded her shaking legs. Her hands covered her eyes, afraid that she'll spill into a million pieces if she moved one more time. "Fuck you for leaving me alone."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Natsuki, when are you coming home? You've been gone for two weeks.. What about your school?" <em>Mai didn't sound too amused on the other line.

"I'm sick of that damn place." A low voice grumbled. Her phone beeped, needing to be charged but Natsuki ignored it. "I don't want to pursue college at this moment. It's a waste of my time. I know I can always come back to it." She pinched her nose bridge, mentally preparing herself in the upcoming cyclone that is Mai.

"So what're you gonna do now? Just whore yourself to death? Until some client's husband finds out and beats you to a pulp? Or maybe all of the husbands are gonna join up and kill you! Natsuki.. What's gotten into you lately?!" The redhead didn't have her usual friendliness. There was only steel in her voice. "You're smarter than all this!"

Haruka quietly mounted off the cobalt-haired woman's hips, making sure not to squeak. Natsuki gestured her to shut it with a finger on her lips, but Haruka only giggled when she accidentally bumped into the lamp, dropping it. The blonde's round buttocks and legs were exposed, and only a lazily draped button-up clung on her torso.

_CLANG!_

"Who's there with you?! If she's the one that convinced you to drop classes I'll kill both of you!" Mai fumed, leaving Natsuki to move the phone away from her ear before she went deaf.

"I'll see you this weekend, Mai. My phone's dying anyway." Calmly, the woman poured herself a shot of vodka from the side table after placing the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Oh, don't even get all mysterious on me because I will find ou-"

_beep. zero battery. goodbye. _

"Come here, Kuga. I have your shirt, and I know you're cold." The playful voice called out to her from across the living room.

The beach house was nice, Natsuki thought. Traces of the vodka's burn stayed on her throat but she ignored it. "You're up to something childish, aren't you?" She laughed, slightly amused. Nimble fingers zipped and buttoned up her tightly wrapped pants. A melodic laughter rang across the room, telling the call girl to hurry up. "I'm coming, _little girl_." Natsuki's nipples hardened from the open air. Sucking oxygen in, she yawned, shaking off the sleepiness from the power nap the two took before Mai interrupted.

"Good evening, Ms. Kuga. I'm feeling a little hungry." Bare from below, Haruka ambushed the taller woman in the living room. Skinny arms wrapped tightly around Natsuki's neck while naked legs coiled around unsuspecting hips. "Didn't expect that, did you?" The blonde pecked a kiss on her captive's neck. "If you want your shirt back, you're gonna have to wrestle me for it." Haruka landed back on agile legs, earning an arched brow from the taller woman.

"Ms. Suzushiro, what would your business peers think if they saw you like this?" The cobalt-haired woman grinned at the sight of Haruka lying on the carpeted floor. Her creamy legs crossed one another while her elbows gave her support. With a teasing smile, Haruka bathed in the other woman's scent the moment Natsuki hovered over her.

"I would think that they have no business seeing me like this." was the blonde's happy remark. "Uh-uh."

Emerald eyes looked up in confusion after getting lightly slapped. The hovering woman stopped unbuttoning Haruka's remaining clothing, her eyes glittering in curiosity on what's about to happen.

"You have to wrestle me for it. If I can get your pants off and wear it, I'm the winner. If you can get your shirt back, you win. Sound simple enough, buster?"

"And what does the winner get for a prize?" Natsuki's lips curved up in a sloppy grin.

"The last remaining food in the fridge."

X X

The two bodies rolled on hard carpet, sweating and huffing from the rough play. Haruka stifled a moan when the taller of the two pinned her wrists on the floor. In these moments her body had a mind of its own, and she couldn't help but buck her hips and arch her back in a half-assed struggle. Natsuki had a vice grip on her, Natsuki's ragged breath against her neck. She couldn't help but let out another moan, easily forgetting about their game for a moment.

"St-stop… You're not supposed to do that.." The blonde managed to croak out in between sharp breaths. The steel grip loosened around her wrists, but not that it mattered. Haruka's free arms desperately grabbed for anything but there was only carpet. Butterfly kisses trailed down from her navel to her thighs, left then right, until finally the blonde let out a muffled whimper from pleasure. Her hand covered her mouth, smothering her loud moans. Her hips bucked slowly at first, matching the rhythm of Natsuki's tongue trailing unknown shapes on her sensitive clit. The call-girl grabbed Haruka's buttocks to stabilize her intense bucking, and when the slick tongue penetrated her wet folds, the blonde let out cries that could wake the dead. The sun hid its last rays, darkening the room even more. Haruka arched her back as far as she could when she came, crying out desperately. "Natsuki!"

A feral impulse suddenly charged the smaller woman into having energy again. With a look of need, she gently grabbed Natsuki's face with both hands, urging the taller woman to get back on top of her.

"Come here." Haruka pleaded with a throaty whisper.

"I don't think I've ever seen this side of you. You want to truly dominate me, miss executive director?" Natsuki's grin turned predatory. Licking her wet lips, the cobalt-haired woman cocked Haruka's head with a tilt of a finger. The two locked lips, each kiss hungrier than the last until the smaller woman managed to roll on top of Natsuki. Sweat covered the two from all the earlier struggling, but that didn't matter at all. Haruka got rid of the thin shirt that got between her and the call girl, her naked womanhood grinding against Natsuki's.

With a look of increasing pleasure, the taller woman helped Haruka shed off her bothersome jeans.

XX

"You took your shirt off first, so that means I win."

The whole house was in darkness except for the light in the fridge. Haruka hummed a nameless tune while plucking the carton of orange juice from its hold. She ignored the shiver that ran throughout her body, holding her shirt tighter around her. "We'll just have to share the food then. You think I'll sacrifice my hunger over a game?" Haruka harrumphed. She adjusted herself on Natsuki's lap, her naked buttocks yearning to find a comfortable spot while straddling the other woman.

Natsuki shifted, sitting herself on the cold floor in a less awkward position next to the fridge. Separating her shirtless back against the floor drawer, she leaned, squeezing Haruka to grab onto the bag of cherries and a sub sandwich calling her name. "I didn't think we'd be fucking and wrestling on floors." She savored the taste of ripe cherries against her tongue.

"Say I'm ugly." Natsuki's fingers brushed the blonde locks tickling her bare chest. Slowly, she tilted her head up, her green eyes willing Haruka to obey. "Do it."

The blonde studied Natsuki's face against the poor light. On how serious she was about it. Cocking her head to the side, Haruka grabbed a lone hand with both of her softer ones. A look of hurt showed on her face as she studied the blue hair, the facial features, anything that Natsuki was. "I can't say that. You know I'd be lying to you, stupid girl." Softly, she stroke the back of Natsuki's limp hand against her face. "Don't force me to tell you my truth about you."

* * *

><p>"Tokiha-San?" Nao opened the door, inviting the other redhead in. <em>What watered down Ms. Sunshine here? She doesn't look to happy. Hmph. I bet I know who. <em>She ignored the pang of anger in her heart.

"Yuuki-san." The busty redhead grabbed her shoulders, making Nao blink in surprise.

"Y-yes?"

"There is seriously something wrong with Natsuki. It's not her usual broody… thing she has going on. It's like she's regressing more and more. I haven't seen her in almost three weeks now… I was just wondering if you have better luck than I do." Mai deflated and Nao automatically felt sorry for her. "It's just that I worry, you know? She's not the most careful person out there, but damn it, she's helped me out so many times, I just wanna do the same when she pulls this .. this crap! I wanna be a friend!"

A feeling of empathy crawled under Nao's skin. She knew exactly how Mai was feeling, if not worse.

"Hey, calm down, Tokiha. We don't even know for sure if she's in a bad place. For all we know, she's.." _She's with Shizuru. Or some other woman. _"She's out there having fun with a few friends."

Mai paced nervously in the apartment, making the ex-teacher uneasy.

"No, you don't get it. She doesn't have any other real friends. She only has me.. and I-I think you. Sometimes she has a habit of vanishing when something's too much for her, and last time she did that was when she tried to fight for Shizuru…"

"No. Don't talk about Fujino right now." Nao's shoulders slumped. The whites on her knuckles appeared when she balled her fists. "I've had enough of her just from Kuga." Her fists shook. "Look, Tokiha. If Kuga sees me as a friend, I get it." A sad smile found its way on Nao's face. "I get it. I'm a big girl. I can take it." Her voice cracked and suddenly she found herself in the arms of a confused Mai, crying stupidly over her past, her present, and for Natsuki.

"Oh, Yuuki. I didn't know.."

X X

Shizuru folded her legs under her trademarked purple kimono. Her smile caught Reito off-guard, but he was indeed intrigued. Fujino and Kuga were inseparable over their high school years, yet Fujino just stands there without a fight? The brunette tapped his fingers against his newly acquired desk, in his newly acquired office in Fujino corporation, a spire looming over in the middle of the bustling city.

"You don't think anything of this at all?" He sounded taken aback.

"Kanzaki-kun, I don't know the point of you showing me that. Yuuki-san and Kuga-san are clearly friends, that much is certain.. but that doesn't affect my decision of hiring her to work here." Shizuru calmed her heart though she was afraid it might betray here right then. She willed herself to slow her pulse. "I know what you're thinking, you sly fox.. but as far as I know Kuga-san and I were only friends back in high school." The Kyoto-born felt a sharp stab in her head whenever she tried to reminisce back in her younger days, but she always had no clue why. There was something about Natsuki Kuga. She had the answers Shizuru needed. Every time she tries to remember the shrouded parts of her past, it was Kuga-san that appeared from the darkness. Shizuru shoo'ed the thoughts away and concentrated on their business meeting. Hiring Reito would be a benefit to the company, that much is true, and with her father's health slowly wavering, Shizuru had to step up to the plate sooner or later. She had to get used to this. _I am strong. _She steeled herself.

"After you talk to Yuuki, see if she can handle what's required of her.. of course, if she wants the job." Crimson eyes fell back to the photo of Natsuki smiling at Nao, who looked swept under her feet. A jolt of uneasy feelings seared through her.

"Shizuru.. one more thing."

The Kyoto-born looked at Reito in discomfort.

"We go way back, and I don't mean to pry but I want you to be happy. Yes? Whatever that's bothering you.. I think you should just let go instead of holding it all inside. Trust me.." Reito Kanzaki smiled. "It's much more liberating."

Shizuru stood but before leaving, she turned to her newly hired vice president. "But Kanzaki-kun, I don't even know what's pent up inside me." She frowned, walking away.

"_Oh.." Mai scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "I thought Natsuki would be with you.." _

_Blinking in uncertainty, the chestnut haired woman exited the towering building with her last name on it, followed behind by the busty redhead. "I don't see why Kuga-san would be with me right now, I'm afraid she's most likely entertaining some lucky lady." A thoughtful look appeared on Shizuru's face. "Ah, don't tell me she's in trouble?" _

"_I really hope not. I was just hoping she was with you." Mai sighed. "Well, give me a call or something if you ever see her. I'm really worried." _

"_I.. I will, Tokiha." _

The tawny haired woman wondered why Tokiha would even consider that Natsuki would want to hang out with her. The blue-haired girl seemed to hate her the more she tried to talk to her. Still, she missed the quiet Natsuki that sketched random portraits in their school. A summer thunder rumbled above the clouds. Shizuru rushed to her car, but before walking into her convertible, her ears sprung up from a stern voice.

"Shizuru."

The Kyoto-born quickly turned around, her kimono jerking with her body. A vague sense of relief came down on her.

"Kuga-san.. why, everyone's looking for you! You haven't gone to school in almost a month." Shizuru smiled sweetly, happy for almost unknown reasons. "Are you alright, did anything happen?"

"Nao was right. You got the treatment you deserved.. the one you needed. You're the person you were always meant to be now. I know you're a good person." Natsuki flicked away her cigarette butt knowing it'll rain any second. On cue, fat droplets of water started falling from the sky, and quickly the rain turned heavy. It didn't take long for both of them to be drenched along with the walking bystanders running for shelter. Natsuki stood up from her motorcycle, her eyes heavy with too many emotions. "I love you, Shizuru, and I'm afraid I might for the rest of my life. But we can't keep doing this, right?"

Shizuru stood there, frozen and afraid. Of what, she wasn't sure. The two locked eyes for the longest time before either one said anything. Shizuru's heart hurt, and her eyes started to sting. "But why do I feel like I want to die sometimes when I talk to you? What did I do to you, Kuga?" Her chestnut tresses clung on her cheeks, on her neck. Her lips quivered in a frown when Natsuki stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her. "I don't understand why you make me feel this way. I just want to cry. Why are you telling me these things?"

"It's all right, Shizuru. You won't be seeing me in school anymore. That's why I had to tell you this here." The taller woman brushed a curled finger gently across Shizuru's wet cheek. "I hope for the best for you. Because I know you would have for me." Natsuki slowly let go of her embrace. Her clothes and locks clung tightly to her but she never shivered from the cold. Rain droplets fell on her face, making Shizuru wonder if those were tears or not. "I'll see you next time, Fujino."

Natsuki drove off until her back become a dot. The Kyoto-born stood there for a while, unable to register everything that happened then.

* * *

><p><em>...And another chapter done. Questions, comments, and anything else, leave a kind word or two. Until next time, faithful reader!<em>


End file.
